Lady and the Tramp
by Bruna cm Yamashina
Summary: Sakura é uma patricinha mimada e Shaoran um rebelde sem-causa.O que pode acontecer quando eles se conheçem e inusitadamente se apaixonam? *Últimos Capítulos*
1. material girl

Lady and Tramp

Capitulo 1 - introdução

Material Girls

Sakura estava sentada no enorme sofá da sala de estar junto com sua irmã Tomoyo, seu irmão Toya e o primo Yukito. Abriam os mimos que os pais compraram no dia anterior.

-Sak, pode me passar o prato de biscoitos?- Tomoyo pediu apontando para o prato.

-Aqui. - Yukito passou o prato para prima, já que Sakura distraído como sempre não ouviu o pedido da irmã.

- Gracias Yuki!

-De nada. Faz aula de espanhol, não é?

-Na verdade não. - Toya interferiu. - aprendemos vários idiomas com as babás que tivemos.

- Sabemos falar: "me deixa ficar acordada até tarde ou ligo para a imigração." em cinco línguas diferentes.- Sakura comentou acordando de seu transe.

Antes que alguém pudesse falar, a empregada entra pedindo licença.

- Os senhores mandaram se reunirem no escritório tem algo importante a dizer.

-Obrigada, já vamos. - Tomoyo assentiu sorrindo.

No escritório o clima estava estranho.

-É... Bom, se sentem porque o que vamos dizer é um pouco surpreendente!

Todos se sentaram nas poltronas espalhadas em volta da mesa de madeira.

-é o seguinte...

Abriu a porta com força, bateu com mais ainda, arrancou umas folhas do fichário da faculdade que estava jogado no chão com a lição incompleta e muitos desenhos.

_Querida folha promovida a diário,_

_Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto!Yes, I AM. Aquela linda, famosa e simpática socialite_

_Pois é.Meu pai aparentemente é rico.E ficou mais rico quando se casou com Sonomi Daidouji, empresária conceituada e mãe da minha melhor amiga Tomoyo._

_Mais isso aconteceu faz tempo, ainda éramos crianças, tínhamos 4 e meu irmão mais velho, o Toya, tinha 6.Minha mãe e de Toya se chamava Nadesco, era modelo e morreu quando eu era bem pequena.Só a conheço por fotos e histórias._

_Não pense que é essa a razão do meu problema. Eu amo a Sonomi como se fosse minha mãe biológica, vou descrevê-la para ver se não é uma mulher incrível._

_Sonomi Daidouji Kinomoto, alta, magra, com os cabelos sempre Chanel, roupas maravilhosas e personalidade marcante. Forte, trabalhadora, corajosa, bondosa, humilde, carinhosa e tals..._

_Conheceu meu pai quando foi levar Tomoyo pela primeira vez na minha casa. Eles conversaram um pouco, jantaram algumas vezes, namoram e logo se casaram._

_Deixe-me falar de minha família: Tomoyo, ou só Moyo, é minha irmã, melhor amiga, conselheira, companhia, somos inseparáveis, nos chamam de gêmeas siamesas, apesar de eu ser loira,tingida, porém sempre fui loira de olhos verdes, já Moyo pele bem branca, longos cabelos pretos, agora com mechas, encaracolados e olhos violetas.Nem de personalidade parecemos, eu sou distraída e inquieta e ela é calma e observadora._

_O Toya! Pateta!Controlador, ciumento, possessivo, chato e mau!Não me deixa fazer nada,sempre me vigia, acha que sou uma criança desajuizada._

_Fisicamente o Toya supera sua mentalidade. Nada mais a comentar._

_E claro, o primo Yuki!Ele veio morar com a gente quando os pais se divorciaram, ele é legal, gentil e não é feio, mas não é meu tipo. Muito certinho, muito bonzinho, muito inho!!_

_Nossa relação em família é normal, algumas discussões e momentos felizes, nossas viagens sempre são ótimas!_

_Hoje essa alegria acabou!Papai e mami nos contaram a bomba do ano!_

_Sonomi está grávida! Você deve estar com cara de O.M.G. como? Ela não é velha?Eu também fiquei assim!Não que eu ache 48 velha, mas pra engravidar..._

Em lagrimas, Sakura pegou sono.

Acordou de madrugada, percebendo que dormira maquiada e em cima de seu... Bem... Diário.

Foi até o enorme e luxuoso banheiro branco, aplicou o demaquilante no tufo de algodão embebido, passou suavemente sobre as pálpebras e cílios, enxaguou, fitou seu reflexo no espelho que cobria toda a parede atrás da pia e lembrou-se do sonho que tivera á poucos minutos.

Vestiu a delicada camisola de seda bege que estava pendurada na porta de seu closet, prendeu os cabelos e olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho enquanto passava a mão na franja tirando-a dos olhos.

Olhou para a cama, não pensou duas vezes e jogou-se nas cobertas. Agarrou seu travesseiro preferido, lembrando-se novamente do sonho pegou seu novo diário e relatou o estranho sonho.

_Diário, não vou usar querido, pois não somos tão íntimos, voltando ao que interessa, tive um sonho sinistro, tipo assim:_

_Eu tava num lugar, como vou dizer, "menos favorecido pelo governo", ou seja, pobre, fedido e sujo._

_Mas eu tava feliz, tinha um cara lindo do meu lado, lindo mesmo, o filho do Brad e do Ricky!Ele falava comigo como se fossemos íntimos, não sei explicar o que sentia quando olhava para ele e ele sorria pra mim._

_Isso me deixou confusa, sabe uma de minhas babás, a Dulce, que era mexicana, sempre dizia que sonhos são presságios. Será que vou ficar pobre?!_

Jogou a folha no chão, virou-se para o lado com a imagem de um garoto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, na mente.Suspirou e dormiu.

N.A.: a música é a versão da hilary duff, não da madonna.

**_Oie, estou aqui para explicar alguns detalhes...primeiro o tamanho do capítulo: pretendo postar dois capítulos de uma vez, para compensar o tamanho de cada um e também para ninguém ter que esperar séculos por uma atualização.Outra coisa, cada capítulo terá uma música tipo trilha sonora._**

**_Bom meus comentarios acabaram, aproveitem a história e mandam rewiens._**


	2. Sk8er Boi

Capitulo dois

Sk8er Boi

O despertador não parava de tocar, virou para o lado e encarou o aparelho. Marcava 8 horas. Sentou-se na cama, esfregou os olhos, passou a mão nos cabelos jogando-os para trás, deu um pulo para fora da cama, tirou a camisa e entrou no chuveiro.

Depois do banho frio, sentou-se na mesa, pegou um pão e comeu com vontade. O dia seria longo. E cada esforço que fazia era recompensado ao respirar o ar de sua liberdade. Não precisa mais seguir aquelas tradições estranhas e seguir regras baseadas em idéias que não lhe pareciam coerentes. Enfim, agora podia ser livre, agir do modo que considerava certo.

-Shao? Ta me ouvindo?-O sotaque inglês inconfundível o acordara de seus devaneios.

-Bom dia Eriol! Vamos? Estamos atrasados.O Jake acordou?

-To aqui, o que mandam manos?

Shaoran Li era um garoto que seguia seus princípios, muitos o chamavam de rebelde.

Ele dizia que se rebelou contra o sistema. Sua família era uma das mais ricas e tradicionais da China. Cansado da imposição do jovem assumir o cargo de líder do Clã, mudou-se para o Japão com algumas roupas, pouco dinheiro e muita força de vontade.

Durante os últimos anos contou com seus melhores amigos e que encontravam na mesma situação. Os três, Shaoran, Eriol e Jake, se conheceram quando eram pequenos. Suas famílias fazem negócios juntas, são sócios em alguns empreendimentos e queriam que os filhos logo assumissem a sociedade. Os três jovens estavam mais preocupados com sua banda, o que trazia revolta em seus clãs.

Após a mudança do trio para o Japão as coisas mudaram. Não tinham mais cobranças, trabalhavam, se sustentavam, não se metiam em problemas, nunca depois de sair de casa precisaram pedir qualquer coisa para seus pais.Escreviam e ligavam sempre para contar como estavam, apesar de não aprovarem, as famílias não podiam negar que os filhos se viravam bem sozinhos e eram responsáveis o suficiente para cuidar se si mesmos e da própria vida, então procuram manter uma boa relação com seus pequenos já de 20 anos.

Eriol tinha a perfeita educação de um inglês. Nascera na Inglaterra e teve uma educação severa e rigorosa, agradecia por isso, pois agora dava aulas de piano em uma escola de música no centro de Tókio.

Jake era o mais roqueiro da turma. Vivia na Califórnia, sempre teve vida boa e nunca quis aprimorar seus talentos, dizia que a sorte o ajudaria. Aprendeu a tocar bateria e em uma das ocasiões que se encontrara com os amigos os convencera de montar uma banda.Ninguém superava Eriol no teclado e Shaoran era excelente guitarrista ,então nasceu a Sk8er Boi.

Atualmente ensaiavam na sala do ambiente em que dividiam o aluguel. Porque morar junto é coisa de gay, e isso eles não admitiam. Eram amigos, nada mais.

Os ensaios eram raros devido à incompatibilidade de horários. Shaoran dava aula de artes marciais em uma academia famosa, durante a manhã. As aulas de Eriol eram no período da tarde e Jake era entregador de pizza durante a maioria da noite.

Na academia:

-Bom dia professor!

-Bom dia!-procurava ser simpático com todas as alunas, mas não lhes dava confiança. A última coisa que precisava era de problemas com mulher. Sua turma era 80 de mulheres que estavam mais interessadas em paquerar o lindo professor do que a aprender a se defender. Para Shaoran isso era patético. Odiava mulheres atiradas. Se quisesse ficar ou namorar, com certeza não seria com o tipo de mulher que freqüentavam suas aulas. Queria alguém diferente, ou melhor, que o fizesse sentir diferente. Não ficava por ficar, fez isso algumas vezes e se arrependeu amarguradamente.

-Podemos começar a aula?-pergunto balançando a cabeça ao lembrar que agora estava focado em sua vida profissional, não iria se envolver com mulheres agora. Não agora.

-E ai galã?

-Fala Jake!O que tem pro almoço?

-Minha especialidade!Pizza!

-Fala sério, pizza de novo? Pizza de ontem?

-Qual é Shao!Achou que eu ia cozinhar? Olha o cara!

-Hum... Cadê o Eriol, Mané?

- To aqui, podemos comer.

Os amigos sentaram -se espalhados pela sala e cozinha conjugadas, depois de se servirem.

**_continua..._**


	3. hot stuff

**Capitulo 3**

**Hot Stuff**

O mp4 conectado ao relogio digital começa tocar Hot Stuff no último volume, quando o visor do aparelho marca 10 horas.

Com muita preguiça a jovem senta na cama,tira a mascara dos olhos e caminha em direção ao banheiro.Após um banho renovador, cremes no corpo e no rosto, a socialite coloca seu robe com destino a primeira refeição do dia.

Desce as escadas cantarolanto The Pussycat Dolls animadamente, rumo a varanda principal onde a família Kinomoto costuma tomar o ASAGOHAN. A mesa era digna de um tradicional café-da-manhã japones: sopa, peixe grelhado, picles, algas marinhas, soja fermentada e chá verde.

- Pode trazer meu TAMAGOYAKI ? - Yukito pediu a empregada encarregada da manhã.

- Meninas, um dos meus clientes tem uma academia no centro de Tokio, e conversa vai, conversa vem, ele convidou vocês para fazerem o comercial do lugar. - Fujitaka comentou despretensioso.

- Um comercial? Adoro aparecer na TV! - Tomoyo falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sério papai? E quando vão filmar? - Sakura, como a irmã, amava se aparecer.

- Estão mesmo interessadas?

- Sim. - respoderam em coro.

- Nesse caso...

Fujitaka se levantou, foi até o escritório e logo volta sorridente.

- Falei com meu cliente e ele disse que vocês podem ir para lá por volta das 15:00 hs.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shaoran odiava participar de coisas públicas, mas não teve escolha. O dono da academia, Kimura- sama, exigiu a presença de todos os funcionários e professores. Além de ser fora de seu horario de trabalho, Shaoran apareceria na tv.

- Dai-me paciência! - susurrou ao ver as cameras chegando e um cara baixinho, que pelo jeito que gritava com todos, era o diretor da filmagem.

Em seguida viu mulheres vestidas como os " homens de preto" rodeando duas jovens. Ouviu gritos estridentes do diretor ao vê-las.

- Sak, Moyo! - o "homem" gritou e saiu correndo para abraça- las.

- Thomy!! - as moças gritaram mais alto.

Encostado em um canto da parede, observava a cena, quando alguém sussura em seu ouvido.

- Socialites!

Li riu ao reconhecer a voz com sotaque carregado.

- Que faz aqui Eriol?

- O que acha? Te ver não foi.

- E qual seu interresse no comercial?

- Não é bem cormercial, mas quem está nele. -falou com um sorisso ironico.

- As Kinomoto?

- Sim, são lindas, não? Gostei mais da morena e você? - falou forçando o amigo a olha-las.

- A de olhos verdes. - Shaoran reparou na loira pela primeira vez, e teve que concordar que era indiscutivelmente linda.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Ai ai ai Tomoyo!!

- Que foi, Saki?

- Lembra que eu te falei do cara ma-ra-vi-lho-so do meu sonho?

- Sim, o deus grego chines, que tem? - Falou uma Tomoyo debochada.

- Ele ta ali. - Sakura discretamente apontou o lugar onde Shaoran e Eriol conversavam.

- O.M.G.!!Por que você não me disse que tinham dois?

- Que dois? _Ele_ é aquele de cabelo castanho, ta vendo?

- Ah, que bom que você gostou desse, porque meu tipo é mais o britanico.

- O de olhos claros? Como sabe que ele é inglês?

- É só observar bem, as roupas, o jeito, fora o porte de cavalheiro! - Tomoyo suspirava ao analisar seu "alvo".

- Então, será que podemos começar logo? - Thomy se aproximou por trás, fazendo as socialites desviarem os olhares dos sucessores do Alfonso Herrera e Zac Efron.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ao som de Hot Stuff as gravações começam.

Thomy escolheu para elas usarem calça leggin preta e blusas largas caidas nos ombros. Tomoyo de blusa preta e branca e Sak de rosa e preto.

O cormercial era bem ruim, mostrava as garotas dançando e "malhando" nos aparelhos, como Fergie em Fergalicius.

- Se eu assistisse esse cormercial me inscreveria a academia só para encontra-las. - Cochichou um dos funcionários para Shaoran e Eriol.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Depois do comercial, Kimura- sama, convidou as socialites para a festa de fim de ano da academia que seria naquela mesma noite, 3 dias antes do reveillon.

Thomy respondeu por elas, aceitando o convite e prometendo que os três estariam lá.

A principio Sak relutou não querendo ir, mas Tomoyo a lembrou que dois rapazes estariam na festa.

- Posso vir a festa, não é Shao? - Eriol perguntou cutucando o amigo, que não tirava os olhos da jovem de olhos verdes.

- Sim, peguei convites para você e o Jake.

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo:**

**- Eles nem estão olhando para gente, Sak.Vamos falar com eles? - Tomoyo cutucou a irmã.**

**- Quer dançar comigo?**

**N.A.: **TAMAGOYAKI é um omelete japones e Asagohan é arroz matinal ou café da manhã.

**_Gente, preciso da opinião de vocês.Para a próxima fic que casal vocês acham que deveria ser o principal?_**

**_Shaoran e Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol, Toya e Mizuki, Sakura e Eriol, Shaoran e Tomoyo, Shaoran e Meiling, Toya e Yukito, Yukito e Nakuru, Toya e Nakuru, Shaoran e Eriol?_**

**_Aguardo as sugestões!!_**


	4. you still the one

**Capítulo quatro**

**You still the one**

**_Essa música é linda, quem quiser acompanhar com a cena da dança, eu aconselho.É da Shania Twain._**

Shaoran, Eriol e Jake entram no enorme e lotado salão onde acontece a festa de ano novo da academia.

No meio do salão há uma mesa rodeada de pessoas que falam sem parar.O motivo de toda agitação é a presença de duas socialites famosas, Tomoyo e Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura usava um vestido branco, caido nos ombros, justo e com a barra em cascata.Sandálias de salto dourada, com tiras entrelaçadas desde o tornozelo até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, pulseiras e brincos de argola também em dourado para completar o visual.O vestido de Tomoyo era mais curto.Justo apenas na região da cintura e de alças grossas.O vestido prata e os acessórios e as sandálias na cor cobre.

Thomy, o diretor do comercial e coincidentemente amigo íntimo da família, que as acompanhava deu um tapinha de leve nas costas de Tomoyo ao ver os jovens que lhes chamaram atenção algumas horas antes.

- Olha quem chegou. - Thomy falou virando-se para as amigas.

- Eles nem repararam na gente, Sak. Vamos falar com eles ou esperar? - Tomoyo sussurava para a irmã certificando-se que ninguém a ouviria.

- Primeiro, vamos ao toilette. Preciso retocar a maquiagem. - Sakura levantou-se puxando a irmã e Thomy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shaoran vasculhava o salão com os olhos na esperança de encontrar a loira que não saiu de seus pensamentos.

- Será que elas vieram? - Comentou Eriol analisando cada canto do salão.

- Shao, Eri? - Jake cutucou os amigos fazendo eles o encararem.

- Pergunta básica. Vamos supor que as beldades estejam aqui, o que pretendem fazer?

Na verdade, nenhum dos dois havia pensado nisso.

Eriol deu um sorriso malicioso, indicando que já sabia o que faria.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura e Tomoyo sairam do banheiro e caminharam em direções diferentes.

Tomoyo foi até a varanda e para sua surpresa Eriol estava lá.

O inglês ficou sem ação ao ver a morena, aproximou-se dela e sem pensar lhe deu em beijo.

Aquilo tinha sido o maior erro que ele poderia ter cometido, Tomoyo adorou o beijo mas odiou o abuso do rapaz.

Desferiu-lhe um tapa que o fez tombar.

- Não roube uma Ferrari se não sabe dirigir!- Saiu deixando- o sozinho e arrependido pelo que fez.

'O que deu em mim?' foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura se aproximou do jovem chinês.Parou na frente dele e quando ia abrir a boca para falar foi interrompida pela música que comevaça a tocar.

- Quer dançar comigo? - Shaoran falou corando dos pés a cabeça.

- Cla...claro! - Aquele cara realmente mexia com ela, nunca tinha ficado assim antes e já lhe tinham feito milhares de pedidos assim.

Caminharam até a pista de dança e quando se encararam para começar a dançar coram violentamente.

Aos poucos a vergonha foi diminuindo e conseguiram conversar.

- Danço muito mal? - Shaoran perguntou admirando os olhos verdes que lhe encantavam.

- Não, pelo contrário, é a segunda melhor dança da minha vida.

- Segunda melhor?

- A primeira foi quando dancei com Jonh Travolta no meu aniversário de 15 anos.

- Eu não ousaria querer me comparar com o Travolta. - Disse brincando fazendo a loira rir.

Sakura fechou os olhos acompanhando o balanço da música e a cantava mentalmente.Shaoran a observava encantado, não conseguia descrever o que sentia, aquela garota mexeu muito com ele, poderia passar o resto da vida ao lado dela, curtindo aquela sensação, admirindo seu rosto de anjo.Sakura sabia o que estava sentido, soube no primeiro toque dele na sua mão, ' como fui me apaixonar assim? Nem o conheço.' Envolvida por aquelas descobertas, nem percebeu quando cantou alto.

- Você é aquele que eu quero na vida...Você ainda é o único...- Shaoran sentiu um arrepio percorer todo o corpo ao ouvir a jovem cantar.

' Meu Deus! Eu não posso...' Deparou-se com os olhos verdes encarando-o com ternura, sentiu como se não hovesse chão quando ela sorriu.' Talvez eu possa... é... eu estou...apaixonado!' Concluiu mentalmente, abraçando Sakura pela cintura, sentiu a cabeça dela encostar em seu ombro.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que a música tinha acabado, até ouvirem a voz de Eriol no microfone pedindo para a banda dele, Sk8er Boi, se reunir no palco.Shaoran levou um susto ao ouvir o pedido do inglês, olhou para Sakura.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela pergunto carinhosamente.

Shaoran pegou as mãos dela e a levou até uma mesa perto do palco. - Me espere aqui, por favor?- Como Sakura poderia negar, simplismente não resistia aquele estranho.Sim, ainda não sabia o nome dele.

- Posso ao menos saber seu nome? - Perguntou enquanto se sentava no lugar onde ele indicara.

- Shaoran...Shaoran Li. - Disse enquanto se avastava a caminho do palco.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Eriol estava arrependido pelo que fez com Tomoyo. Pensou que ela era uma dessas garotas que aceitava só ficar.Mas ao perceber que ela era diferente, sentiu-se como um perfeito idiota. Teve a chance de tentar conquista-la e deixou escapar por não conseguir controlar seu impulso.

Estava decido. Iria conquista-la, e iria fazer isso no melhor estilo.

- Que tem na cabeça, Eriol? Não tocamos desde o baile do colegial, nunca mais ensaiamos.- Jake brincava com as baquetas, só estava provocando o amigo, sabia que eles eram capazes de fazer a melhor apresentação daquela cidade.

- Não me diga, você fez alguma besteira com a garota e agora vai tentar reconquista-la? - Shaoran com a mão no queixo, fingia adivinhar, mas não era Eriol e pelo jeito dele a situação era obvia.

- É! Eu faço o vocal principal, falou?

- Como queira!- Shaoran afinava a guitarra.

- Vamo nessa!

**Continua...**

**N.A.: E agora? Será que o Eriol vai ter o perdão da Tomoyo? E Sakura e Shaoran, o que vai rolar? A chegada de Meiling vai mexer com o coração de alguém, um amor do passado vai vir a tona!!No próximo capítulo " I've got you".**

**Oie gente, primeiro quero agradecer a quem leu e mandou reviews, fiquei muito feliz que tenham gostado.Ah, deixa eu contar, já tenho a história toda, mas vou aprimora-la.O que posso adiantar é que promete muitas mudanças de atitude, muito romance e brigas, claro!**

**Se alguém quiser mandar alguma sugestão, se não gostarem de alguma coisa, sejam sinceros comigo.**

**Nem preciso lembrar que os personagens de CCS não me pertencem, nem o Jake.Eles são frutos da abençoada imaginação da Clamp e da Disney, respectivamente.**

**Beijos a todos**


	5. I've got you

**Capítulo cinco**

**I've got you**

**Olá! Bom nesse capítulo a música cantada pelo Eriol é do Mcfly, é muito legal e a letra é muito fofa, vale a pena conferir.**

**Eu sei que o encontro da Sakura e do Shao foi rápido demais, mas a história ainda vai se desenvolver MUITO!**

**Espero que todos gostem...**

As luzes diminuiram em todo o salão deixando um clima romântico. Eriol estava no meio do palco e depois da introdução de Shao e Jake, Eriol começa:

The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down

Tomoyo viro-se para o palco, reconhecendo a voz de Eriol.

'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
when the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer

I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear

' Ele não parece falso! Será que me enganei?'- Os pensamentos de Tomoyo iam sumindo conforme ouvia a música.

'Cause I've got you  
to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough  
and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together

Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you

Os olhos deles se encontraram, Eriol sorriu ao perceber que Tomoyo começara a baixar a guarda.

To hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
That if you need me I'll be there

Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
Oh when I got you

Agradeceram os aplausos, Eriol desceu e foi ao encontro de Tomoyo, que estava na saida do palco.

- Porque fez isso?- Tomoyo parecia confusa e emocionada.

- Agi mal com você. Queria me desculpar.

-Não precisava.

- Eu não disse que _tinha_ que me desculpar, eu _queria_ me desculpar.

-...

- Você pode me dar a chance de um novo começo?

- Como?

- Olá, eu sou Eriol Hiiragizawa, vim da Inglaterra, dou aulas de piano e tenho uma banda com meus melhores amigos.

- Aham...Muito interresante. -Tomoyo estava ainda muito brava com o atrevimento daquele... - Agora, com licença, vou procurar minha irmã. -' Onde Sakura se meteu? Não vejo a hora de ir embora!'.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura estava realmente encantada com Shaoran.' Ele é tão gatinho, dança bem, toca muito bem, que voz...'

Perdida em seus pensamentos, admirando o guitarrista, quando a cena de uma jovem de longos cabelos pretos e lindos olhos amendoados subiu no palco e agarrou o rapaz em questão.

' Que va...!O que ela esta fazendo?'

- Shao! Senti saudades! - A morena gritava enquanto apertava Shaoran em mais um abraço.

- Meiling! Você não mudou nada... - O esmagado disse fazendo uma careta.

Sakura os fuzilava com o olhar quando a presença de Tomoyo lhe fez mudar o foco de visão.

- Podemos ir, Sak?

- Claro! Vamos agora.

Pegaram as bolsas e sairam sem se despedir de ninguém.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Puffs, almofadas e duas poltronas, bichinhos de pelúcia, uma enorme televisão... Deu pra sacar que é o quarto da Sakura.

Estavam as duas irmãs de robe, jogadas nas almofadas com cara de poucos amigos.

- Estou com fome!

- Contou para o papai e a mamãe que fomos aquela festa ontem? - Tomoyo perguntou se levantando.

- Não... e você?

- Não, vamos nos encrencar!

Desceram e se sentaram na mesa com o resto da família.Um silêncio enorme reinava até Sonomi começar:

-Meninas, que caras são essas?

- Dormimos mal. - Tomoyo foi curta e grossa.

-Pois não parece! Os cabelos estão bons, a pele e as unhas também. - Fujitaka parecia sarcástico.- Quem dorme mal, não acorda na hora do almoço. Vocês duas têm uma vida muito fácil...Me arrependo de ter mimado tanto vocês, deveria ser mais duro!

- Nunca é tarde demais... - Sonomi tinha uma expressão diferente.

- O que querem dizer com isso? -Sakura não estava gostando nada dessa conversa.

- Aos sete anos já faziam balé, aos 12 anos estudavam francês... - Sonomi enumerava nos dedos.- Aos 15 anos tinham o próprio chofer,aos 20 tinham carro, mesada alta e agora uma cabeça que ninguém agüenta!

- No semestre passado, largaram a faculdade de direito...

- Pai, já conversamos sobre isso.- Tomoyo tentava se justificar.- Você falou que deviamos seguir nossos sonhos.

- Muito bem... E qual é o sonho de vocês? Sakura, qual seu sonho?

- Estou vivendo ele!

- Sendo sustentada pelo seus pais, dirigindo seu Jaguar, comprando no cartão sem limite... é isso que quer para o resto de sua vida?

- Pra falar a verdade...

- Nem responda! E você Tomoyo? Também esta satisfeita?

- Pai, assim faz parecer que não fazemos nada da vida! - Tomoyo estava atônita, sabia que os pais estavam planejando algo.

- Novidade...vocês não fazem, estou cansado de sustentar suas futilidades!

- É o seguinte...- Sonomi tomou partido.- Ou vocês fazem uma falcudade e conseguem um diploma, ou arrumam um emprego!

Gritos histéricos foram ouvidos pelos empregados que cuidavam da cozinha até os jardineiros.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Shaoran, Shao... - Eriol batia desesperadamente na porta do quarto do amigo.

A porta do lado foi aberta e Meiling com cara de sono apareceu.

- Que escândalo é esse? - A chinesa com as mãos na cintura, encarava o inglês.

- Bom dia para você também!

Shaoran abriu a porta de seu quarto e se deparou com Eriol e Meiling discutindo em inglês, deu pouca importância e se encaminhou para a cozinha. Lá, Jake fazia panquecas, Shaoran se aproximou do amigo.

- Bom dia! Precisa de ajuda?

- Bom dia, não tudo bem, mas, Shao me diga uma coisa...

- Hum...?

- O que Meiling faz aqui?

- Não prefere perguntar isso diretamente para mim? - Meiling sempre era grossa com Jake, desde que se conheceram ainda crianças. E Jake, por sua vez, sempre fora apaixonado pela geniosa prima do amigo.

- Então explique para todos nós... - Shaoran tinha um tom nada amigável na voz.

- Eu ia te contar ontem, mas você ficou todo desesperado procurando aquela garota na festa...- Meiling deu de ombros.

- Sim, e ela provavelmente viu quando você "não controlou sua saudade" e me agarrou na frente da festa toda, ela deve ter pensado que era outra coisa e FOI EMBORA!! - Shaoran nunca teve paciência com Meiling, quando ela queria abraçá-lo na frente do amigos, ela espantava todas as namoradas de Shaoran e com certeza havia espantado Sakura.

- Não foi só você que sai perdendo ontem... - Eriol estava tristonho. - Tomoyo também não me perdoou.

- Do que estão falando? - Meiling aérea aos fatos, boiava na conversa.

- Eles se apaixonaram por duas socialites... E ontem acharam que iam ter oportunidade, mas... - Jake sussurrava para sua secreta paixão.

- Bom... - Eriol de um longo suspiro e renovou suas energias. - Shaoran! Leia esse jornal...

Shaoran leu a manchete que anunciava uma prova que daria bolsas de estudo para a Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku!

- É nossa chance... - Shaoran olhava para o amigo inglês esperançonso.

- Se queria fazer faculdade, devia ter falado para a tia Yelan. Ela com certeza pagaria para você! - Meiling não entendia aquela besteira do primo de não quer pedir dinheiro para a família.

- Meiling... ainda não disse por que está aqui?

- Ah, meus pais estavam me aborrecendo, então eu decidi passar um tempinho aqui! Não tem problema, né?

**Continua...**

**Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku é a Universidade Nacional de Tóquio de Artes e Música.**

**N.A.: Adivinhem quem vai se encontrar na faculdade??Difícil, né?? Gente, esse capítulo me deu trabalho...Tive que assistir muitos filmes, ler muito, e claro, contei com a ajuda da minha redatora Natsumi !!**

**Eu gostei do resultado, e espero que vocês também...**

**N.R.: Hai pessoal...eu sou a nova revisora da Bruna e me chamo Natsumi Shimizudani!!!! Estou muito feliz com isso e espero que vocês tenham gostado do novo capítulo da fic...eu gostei bastante e adorei a repentina aparição da Meiling!!!!**

**P.S.: Gentee... eu, Natsumi, queria pedir que clicassem no GO ali em baixo e mandem uma review ok??? n.n**

**Beijos da Bruna e da Nat... **


	6. Hate That I Love You

**Capítulo seis**

**Hate That I Love You**

O campus da Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku era esplêndido. Tinha árvores espalhadas pela a universidade, o que dava certo frescor, e algumas delas já estavam florescendo. Não se tinha palavras para descrevê-lo. Estudar lá era ótimo, e a universidade nos dava uma tranqüilidade natural, fato que não era comum entre as outras universidades. Seus três prédios eram divididos por alas, tais como a de: música, a de artes e os dormitórios. Atrás deles havia diversos campos o de futebol, vôlei, beisebol, golfe. Era sem sombra de dúvidas uma universidade fora do comum.

- Novas alunas, espero que saibam que a universidade as recebe de braços abertos. Tenho certeza que este será um ano letivo muito agradável e sintam-se a vontade. Cada quarto tem um banheiro individual e quaisquer problemas com o dormitório me avisem. - A reitora da Universidade atenderá ao pedido de Fujitaka, de ajudar as socialites com a mudança.

Depois que a reitora saiu, Sakura e Tomoyo analisavam com nojo o dormitório.

- Aff... Primeiro nos obriga a fazer faculdade, depois nos tira de casa alegando que seria melhor se morássemos no alojamento. O que falta acontecer agora Tomoyo???

A porta atrás delas se abre e duas garotas entram. Uma Sakura reconheceu na hora, era a garota da festa.

- 'A oferecida!'- pensou cerrando os punhos

- Hello! Quem são vocês? - Tomoyo nem reparara na raiva da irmã.

- Ah, eu sou Meiling Li, colega de quarto de vocês.

' Li?, Li...Ah! O bonitão chamava Li...Shaoran Li!' - Sakura fazia caretas engraçadas ao chegar à suas conclusões.

- E eu sou Harumi Yamaya, também dividirei o quarto com vocês.

- Dividir o quarto? Dividir o quarto e o banheiro? - Tomoyo fez uma careta.

- Sim, bom eu fico com a cama perto da janela. - Meiling já se prontificou.

' É uma abusada!' - Sakura não conhecia direito aquela garota, mas já não suportava.

- Ok! Eu e Sakura ficamos com a beliche. - Tomoyo puxou a irmã até a beliche e começou a desfazer as malas.

- Então só me sobrou a cama perto do banheiro. - Harumi deitou na cama.

- Onde fica o closet? - Sakura perguntou cheia de roupas dobradas e cabides na mão.

- Closet? Ai, darling! Onde você pensa que está? Num resort em Malibu? - Meiling também não tinha ido com a cara de Sakura.

- Olha sweetheart, eu vou ignorar seus maus modos, mas me responda, se não tem closet, onde vou guardar meus modelitos?

- E eu ignoro sua arrogância, vou falar bem devagar pra não te confundir, ok?

- O que? - Sakura deu um de seus gritos histéricos.

- Não grita! Pelo amor de Deus... - Meiling estava ficando sem paciência.

- Sakura, não estressa! Lembra, stress da rugas, envelhecimento precoce... - Tomoyo tentava acalmar a irmã.

- Ai! - mais um grito histérico. - Moyo, vamos dar uma volta, preciso sair dessa presença desagradável.

E as duas saíram.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Eriol, Shaoran e Jake estavam do outro lado do dormitório onde ocorrera a briga, no dormitório dos garotos.

- Não acredito que conseguimos bolsa! Nós três! -Eriol comemorava com Jake enquanto Shaoran observava a janela alheio a tudo.

' Meiling tinha que atrapalhar, provavelmente eu nunca mais vou encontrar Sakura Kinomoto.' - Desde dia da festa Sakura dominava os sonhos e pensamentos de Shaoran.

' Queria encontrá-la mais uma vez!'

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura se remexia na cama, mais uma noite que não conseguia parar de pensar na dança da festa da academia, em Shaoran Li e na ...

-'Oferecida, Hunf! Li, o sobrenome deles é o mesmo, será que são casados? Não, eles não tem aliança. Então o que será? Comprometidos? É, antigamente os casamentos eram arranjados entre familiares.'

Sakura sentou-se na cama e deu um tapa na testa.

'Pare de pensar nele! Nunca mais vai encontrá-lo, ai, aqueles olhos, lindos olhos, o perfume...' Sakura suspirava lembrando-se de Shaoran.

Deitou-se na cama e cobriu a cabeça com a travesseiro. ' Lindo, lindo...Pare de pensar nele!'

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

No dia seguinte, os alunos levantaram-se cedo para verificar o horário das aulas, professores, conhecer a turma.

Sakura e Tomoyo dormiam profundamente, em seus sonhos haviam esquecido a faculdade.

Perderam a primeira, a segunda, acordaram por volta da terceira aula. Tomaram banho, se vestiram, maquiaram, trocaram de roupa de novo e desceram para tomar café da manhã.

- A lanchonete para de servir o café às oito e meia. - Um rapaz loiro, com lindos olhos azuis, estilo Leo Di Caprio, trabalhava na lanchonete e deu a informação para as meninas.

- Ótimo! - Um grito sarcástico de Sakura. - Meu dia promete!

Tomoyo nem reparava na crise de sua irmã, estava ocupada flertando com o balconista loiro.

- Tomoyo, eu vou dar uma volta, ok? Não vou a nenhuma aula hoje, nos encontramos no quarto. - Sakura cutucou a irmã.

- Tá, depois a gente se fala, kisses!

- Bye...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shaoran caminhava pela praça de alimentação, comendo um tablete de chocolate.

Saiu um pouco da sala, precisava respirar, não acreditava que Meiling escolhera o mesmo curso que ele. A amava como uma irmã, mas toda essa marcação o tirava do sério.

Sakura caminhava na direção oposta a Shaoran, perdida em seus pensamentos. ' Ai, que fome! Como só servem o café até as oito e meia? Meu estomago precisa absorver alguma coisa...Qual será o gosto dessa planta?Não Sak, controle-se!'

Os dois nem reparam na presença um do outro até se chocarem.

- Me desculpe. - Shaoran segurou a mão de Sakura para ela não cair.

- Tá!

Quando levantaram os rostos e se viram, não controlaram um grito.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Reencontro promete...Bom gente mais um capítulo chega ao fim.Esperam que tenham gostado.**

**N.R.:Hai pessoal... Bem... Desculpem pela demora... Mas aqui está um capítulo novinho não é mesmo? E está acompanhado de outro!!!! Presentinho!!!!**

**Beijos da Nat e da Bruna...**


	7. Mile in these Shoes

**Capítulo sete**

**Mile in these Shoes**

Os dois nem reparam na presença um do outro até se chocarem.

- Me desculpe. - Shaoran segurou a mão de Sakura para ela não cair.

- Tá!

Quando levantaram os rostos e se viram, não controlaram um grito.

- Você! - gritaram em uníssono.

Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, Sakura avistou uma garota vir correndo em direção deles, não demorou em reconhecê-la.

' A oferecida!' - Shaoran reparou que os olhos de Sakura estavam voltados para Meiling, mas antes que ele pudesse respirar a prima já tinha saltado no colo dele.

- Shao, porque não me esperou? - A chinesa nem notara a presença da colega de quarto.

- É que...

Sakura já tinha ido, de novo Meiling o atrapalhara.

- Qual é a sua Meiling?

- O que? Do que você está falando?

- A...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura bateu a porta do quarto com toda força.

- O que aconteceu? - Tomoyo levantou da cama.

- Estamos sozinhas?

- Sim, a Harumi foi até a biblioteca e a outra eu não sei...

- Tomoyo! - Sakura deu um grito e se jogou na cama da irmã. - Você não sabe o que me aconteceu!

- Me conte... - Tomoyo se sentou ao lado de Sakura.

- Encontrei _ele_!

- _Ele?_

- É, _ele!_

- O bonitão da festa?

- Aham...

- E. Falou com ele?

- Não deu tempo, a oferecida chegou.

- A nossa colega de quarto?

- Ela mesma.

- E ai?

- Pulou em cima dele.

- Depois?

- Sei lá... Vim correndo para o quarto.

- Sakura! Você deveria ter ficado!

- Pra que?

- Escuta maninha, tá na hora de mudar de estratégia.

- Como assim?

- Sak, você o quer?

Sakura pensou um pouco. - Quero!

- Então vá à luta!

- Ahã?

- Primeiro, vamos fazer uma dieta! Olha só essa daqui... - Tomoyo mostrou a revista que estava lendo.

- Perca cinco quilos em quinze dias com a dieta do chá verde! - Sakura leu o nome da reportagem.

- E agora, vamos fazer nossa terapia. Vamos ao shopping!

- Será que já chegaram as novidades?

- Preciso de uma bolsa nova. - Tomoyo olhava as "poucas" bolsas que haviam levado.

- Eu quero maquiagem.

- Vamos a MAC.

- Que ótima idéia.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura e Tomoyo se atrasaram novamente, perdendo as primeiras aulas.

Caminharam até a divisa dos prédios e se separaram. Tomoyo seguiu para a aula de canto, no prédio de música e Sakura foi para a aula de teatro.

Sakura empurrou a porta da classe, fazendo todos olharem para ela. Inclusive o professor.

- Está atrasada, Srta...

- Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura ouviu os assobios dos seus colegas masculinos e comentários das garotas do tipo: que roupa linda, que cabelo...

Adorava ser o centro das atenções. Observava seus colegas a admirando, quando encontrou os olhos castanhos que invadiam seus sonhos e pensamentos.

' Como ela é linda!' Shaoran a admirava intensamente.

- Cuidado para não se molhar, priminho!

- O que, Meiling?

- Pare de babar por ela, feito idiota.

A felicidade da loira logo acabou, assim que viu Meiling sentada do lado de Shaoran.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tomoyo entrou na sala, e como Sakura, chamou a atenção de todos.

- Olá, sou Tomoyo Daidouji Kinomoto.

- Está atrasada, srta. Kinomoto. Forme dupla com alguém.

Harumi levantou e fez sinal para Tomoyo se sentar com ela. Assim que reconheceu a colega de quarto, Tomoyo foi se sentar.

- Oi, não sabia que estávamos na mesma classe. - Harumi comentou.

- É, muita coincidência. - Tomoyo arregalou os olhos ao ver o inglês abusado que lhe roubara um beijo na festa.

- Tá de olho naquele gatinho? - Harumi perguntou ao perceber os olhares da colega para o rapaz.

- Que? Eu? Não, por favor! Não é o meu tipo...

- Que bom!

- Por quê? - Tomoyo analisou a colega, uma japonesa de pele morena, cabelos ruivos, nem gorda nem magra.

- Porque eu vou conquistá-lo!

- Ah... - ' Como é metida! Se acha uma J.Lo da vida, aff... ' - Boa sorte! - Tomoyo usou sua melhor "cara de paisagem".

- Srta. Kinomoto? - A professora chamava Tomoyo até o palco na frente da sala.

Tomoyo se levantou e caminhou até o lugar onde a professora se encontrava.

- Pois não?

- Cante para nós.

- Como é que é?

- Todos os alunos cantaram ontem. É o primeiro teste e vale nota.

- Ok! Mas eu posso fazer outro tipo de teste, não é?

- Por que acha que terá esse privilégio?

- Oras, como por quê? Eu sou... - A professora a cortou:

- Uma aluna como todos os outros.

- Não sou qualquer aluna...

- Srta. Kinomoto, nas minhas aulas, sou EU quem dou ordens, e não uma filinha de papai mimada, de agora em diante, limite-se a fazer o que eu instruo.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Srta. Sakura sente-se com alguém, por favor. - a gentil professora pediu.

Sakura fitou Shaoran, viu que ele fazia dupla com Meiling, então olhou para o outro lado dele e havia um rapaz de cabelo laranja, obeso, baixinho, comendo um pavê de chocolate. Ele estava sem dupla, então caminhou até ele.

- Posso sentar com você?

- Claro! - O rapaz respondeu, puxando a cadeira vazia fazendo Sakura se sentar a direita dele e a esquerda de Shaoran.

- Obrigada. Sou Sakura Kinomoto e você?

- Kerberus Clow, muito prazer. Acho que já vi você em algumas propagandas antes.

- Isso não é difícil.

Sakura passou quase toda a aula conversando com seu colega, que nem viu quando outra professora entrou na sala.

- Bom dia, sou Kaho Mizuki e darei aula de literatura shakespeareana.

- Como? Eu pensei que esse era o curso de teatro. - Sakura perguntou indignada para o novo amigo.

- Sim, mas Shakespeare é obrigatório. Assim como História do Espetáculo, Teoria da Encenação e Figurinos e Adereços. - Kerberus lhe mostrava as anotações no caderno. - Como você não veio as aulas ontem, não ficou sabendo, não é?

- Que sacanagem, matérias obrigatórias.

- Agora, olhem para seu colega da esquerda. - A professora pediu. - Cumprimentem parceiro permanente de literatura.

' Meu Deus, parceiro permanente! Eu e ele!' - Sakura olhava estática para Shaoran, esse por sua vez, agradecia aos céus a chance de ficar mais tempo com a loira.

- Farão desde trabalhos a apresentações juntos. - Mizuki acrescentou. - Podem começar agora, escolhendo uma das obras de Shakespeare que queiram trabalhar.

- O que acha de Sonetos? - Shaoran perguntou encarando -a profundamente.

- Pra mim, tanto faz... Pode ser. - ' Respira, inspira... Não demonstre sentimento, seja indiferente.' -Sakura tentava se concentrar em seus pensamentos para não encarar os lindos olhos do rapaz.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Sakura! - Tomoyo gritou vendo a irmã sentada em uma das mesas da lanchonete.

- Oi Mô! Esse é o Kereberus. - Sakura disse apontando o rapaz que estava sentado do lado dela.

- Muito prazer, stra. Kinomoto!

- O prazer é meu. Sak vamos ficar aqui o intervalo inteiro?

- Não sei, por quê?

- Bom, é que, achei que você queria ficar perto do S-H-A-O-R-A-N...

- Ai Tomoyo! Nem te conto o que aconteceu! E o Kero já sabe da história.

- Ah, é?

- Sim, pode confiar em mim, stra. Só quero ser amigo de vocês.

- Então, comece me chamando de Tomoyo!

- E você Tomoyo, me chame de Kero.

- Certo!

- Hello people! Vamos voltar ao meu drama... - Sakura chamou os chamou a atenção.

- Ah, claro...

- Prossiga, sim, maninha.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Gente, o Kero-chan não podia ficar de fora, né?? A música desse capítulo é cantanda pela "minha grande amiga" Jennifer Lopez...**

**N.R.:Hai pessoal!!! Bem...eu amei esse capítulo...e vocês???  
Esperem que logo logo vem mais ok?  
Beijos da Nat e da Bruna...**


	8. teste de personalidade

**Capítulo oito**

Naquela manhã, Sakura e Tomoyo não tinham perdido a hora, já estavam cansadas de perder o café-da-manhã e resolveram colocar o despertador. Logo se arrumaram e foram encontrar Kero na lanchonete.

- Bom dia!

- Hei Kero!

- Holla... Buenos dias. - Sakura se sentou ao lado do amigo.

- Vejam...- Kero mostrou um panfleto.

- Festa? - Tomoyo abriu um sorrisso.

- Que maravilha! - Sakura comemorava.

- Meninas, leiam tudo.

- Blá blá blá...Teste de personalidade para definir seu par?? - Sakura leu em voz alta.

- What? - Tomoyo cruzou os braços. - Não vamos poder escolher nossos acompanhantes?

- Non può essere!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Meiling e Harumi estavam sozinhas no quarto, Harumi mexia no notbook e Meiling arrumava alguns porta-retratos na comôda ao lado da cama dela.

- Aff...Li, você viu isso? Não vamos poder escolher nossos pares para a festa, teremos que fazer um teste de personalidade.

- Me chame de Meiling, ok? E se quer saber, eu não estou nem aí pra essa festa. O Shao não ia querer ir comogo mesmo, ele quer ir com a...Arg!...Kinomoto.

- Mas você gosta do seu primo?

- Gosto, sim! Desde de pequenos nos damos muito bem.

- Não esse tipo de gostar, você o ama?

- Como primo!

- Então, por que colocou tantas fotos de vocês dois juntos aí?

- Ah, só pra ver a cara da loira oxigenada.

- Um...Meiling? Mudando de assunto, você também é amiga do Hiiragizawa?

- Sim, e te aconselho a desencanar...

- Por que?

- Ele tá babando pela outra Kinomoto.

- A Tomoyo?

- É...

- Isso vamos ver!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Eriol? Eriol? - Shaoran cutucava o amigo que dormira em cima dos livros.

- Que? - Eriol ainda estava sonolento.

- Levanta, cara!

- Anh...

- FOGO!!!! - Shaoran jogou um copo de água fria em Eriol.

- AHH!

- Fala sério! - Jake pegava os livros molhados do chão. - Precisava molhar minhas coisas, Shao-Shao?

- Mals...

- O que você quer, moleque? - Eriol adorava provocar o amigo chamando-o de moleque.

- Oo...Moleque, não! - Shaoran o repreendera.

- Desembucha logo!

- Já vez o teste? - Shaoran mostrava o panfleto.

- Hum...esse ai? Não, ainda não.

- Vamos fazer?

- Eu ainda não posso fazer... - Jake pegou um papel e uma caneta. - Preciso pesquisar antes!

- Ai, Jake! Quando vai desencanar da minha prima?

- O dia que ela não estiver mais solteira!

- Ok, então boa sorte. Vamos Eriol?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shaoran e Eriol encontram Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero na sala onde se estava fazendo os testes. Por coicidência ou destino, Eriol se sentou ao lado de Shaoran e atrás de Tomoyo, Shaoran atrás de Sakura e Kero na frente de Tomoyo.

_**1- Matérias favoritas?**_

_Sak- _Educação Física

_Moyo-_Musica e Japonês

_Shao-_Matemática e Educação Física

_Eri- _Música

_**2- Comida preferida?**_

_Sak-_noodles

_Moyo-_Sushi

_Shao-_chocolate e Tenshn

_Eri-_Doces

_**3- Comida que detesta?**_

_Sak-_Konnyaku

_Moyo-_Comidas apimentadas

_Shao-_Konnyaku

_Eri-_Okashirui

_**4- Flor favorita?**_

_Sak-_Flor de Cerejeira

_Moyo-_Magnolias

_Shao-_Flor de Cerejeira

Nessa Eriol teve que olhar o teste de Tomoyo.

_Eri- _Magnolias

Depois de entregarem os testes, Sakura, Tomoyo e Kero foram tomar sorvete fora da Universidade, Shaoran e Eriol ouviram as garotas conversando com Kero e sentiram uma pontada de ciumes, então seguiram-nas.

_**Continua...**_

**N.A.: Mais um capítulo...Não esqueçam os comentários e criticas construtivas!!**

**N.R.: Hai pessoal... adorei esse capítulo e vocês?? Foi meio difícil...mas aqui está... Mandem reviews falando o que vocês acharam...**

**Beijinhos da Nat e Da Bruna!**


	9. girlfriend

**Capítulo nove**

**Girlfriend**

- Bom dia! - Kero cumprimentou a amiga.

- Bom dia, Kerinho! - Sakura sentou-se novamente entre Kero e Shaoran.

- Hurum...Bom dia. - Shaoran arriscou para a loira.

- Olá. - Ela evitava olha-lo.

- Bom dia alunos, para quem ainda não me conhecesse sou a Professora Maaya Sismoto, e dou aula de História do Espetáculo. Alguma dúvida?

Sakura levantou a mão.

- Sim stra...

- Kinomoto! Quando sai o resultado dos testes?

- Podem pegar os resultados na aula da professora Mizuki.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Tomoyo, você não está ansiosa pra saber com quem vai no baile? - Harumi perguntou se fazendo de despretensiosa.

- Por que estaria? Eu só vou a esse baile porque A-D-O-R-O festas.

- Hum, e quem você gostaria que fosse seu par??

' Tomoyo se levanta, para na frente de Harumi e lhe da um tapa na cara! - Sabe honey, odeio gente falsa e tá na cara que você é uma falsa e tá louca pelo Eriol, mas nem tente. Eu não vou deixar você colocar suas garras nele! NUNCA! Ele é meu, propriedade TOMOYO DAIDOUJI KINOMOTO, tá vendo, leia a testa dele, tem meu carimbo' - Tomoyo acorda de sua imaginação. - Tanto faz...

No outro canto da sala Eriol e Jake estão em uma _empolgante_ conversa.

- Já fez o teste, Jake?

- Não...

- Hoje é o último dia.

- É, eu sei...Hoje vou seguir a Meiling o tempo todo.

- Boa sorte!

- Valeu!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

No intervalo, Meiling, Eriol e Shaoran conversavam sobre as aulas, enquanto Jake ouve atentamente.

- Eu estou amando o curso de teatro, mas continuo apaixonada por ginastica.

- Então, diria que ginastica é sua matéria preferida?? - Jake discretamente anota em um papel.

- É, pode ser...

- E o que você está comendo, Meiling?

- comida chinesa.

- É sua preferida?

- Talvez

- Ah! - Jake faz uma anotação.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura estava sentada na cama dela fazendo escova no cabelo, quando passou os olhos na comoda de Meiling e viu fotos dela e Shaoran abraçados.

- O QUE?? - Um grito típico de Sakura.

Tomoyo sai do banheiro correndo. - Sakura, seu cabelo está queimando!

Grito histérico. Ela joga o secador no chão que cai perto da cama de Meiling e acidentalmente começa a pegar fogo na cortina.

- Fogo! Tomoyo, FOGO!

- Corre!

- Correr? Estamos de toalha!

O quarto inteiro começa a pegar fogo e as duas correm para o corredor e na direção oposta vinha Meiling, Jake, Shaoran e Eriol.

- Então Meiling, sua flor preferida é lotus, não é? - Jake caminhava atrás da chinesa com o caderno na mão.

- Hum...O que aquelas duas estão fazendo? - Meiling vê suas companheiras de quarto gritando e se abraçando no corredor, só de toalha.

- Mó disposição... - Jake não contrala as piadas.

Shaoran e Eriol já correram para ajudá-las.

- O que houve?

- Fogo!! - as duas respondem chorosas.

- O QUE? Suas irresponsáveis... - Meiling chegou a tempo de escutá-las.

- Minha vida está oficialmente acabada! - Sakura suspira.

- Nossas coisas, nossas roupas, nossos cartões...Tudo se foi... - Tomoyo fala em um fio de voz.

Harumi chega correndo. - Meu Deus! O que vocês fizeram?

- Não fui eu! Adivinha quem é maluca o suficiente pra deixar isso acontecer. - Meiling lança um olhar mortal pra Sakura.

- Excuse moi, moi? - Sakura pergunta com cara de indignada, fechando o casaco que Shaoran ofereceu.

- Não... - Meiling revira os olhos sarcástica.

- Olha, a Sakura não teve culpa, como a gente ia saber que o secador pega fogo? - Tomoyo defende a irmã, também colocando o casaco de Eriol.

- É meio obvio, honey! - Harumi alfineta.

- O que você está insinuando? - Tomoyo encara furiosa a ruiva.

- Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando que você e sua irmã não passam de duas piranhas, que não tem o que fazer da vida e... - Harumi não conseguiu terminar a frase porque Tomoyo já estava arrancando os cabelos dela.

- Piranha? Quem é piranha, você que fica rebolando em frente ao espelho como uma stripper!

- Isso tá ficando bom! - Jake solta um risinho.

- Solta minha irmã. - Sakura tentava separar as duas.

- Cala boca! -Harumi batia com a cabeça da Tomoyo na parede.

- Escuta aqui, a Tomoyo não é da laia de vocês.

- Vocês? Quer morrer oxigenada? - Meiling a segurou pelo braço.

- Não seja invejosa, sou loira natural, ok?

- Não tenho inveja de você, por favor, porque eu teria?

- Porque está tão desesperada com a falta de homem que agarra seu próprio primo!

- Olha aqui...você não faz idéia do que está falando, homens me sobram...

- A é? Aposto que levou um pé na bunda bem dado e até hoje não superou.

- Eu não saio por aí desfilando com vários, isso combina mais com você!

- Ora sua desclassificada...

Meiling e Sakura já estavam rolando no chão, deixando os três garotos sem ação, até a reitora chegar.

- Cof!Cof! O que está acontecendo aqui senhoritas? EXIJO AGORA UMA EXPLICAÇÃO!

Mas as duas nem escutaram a reitora, pois já estavam numa ''tradicional briga de mulher''. A reitora apenas rolou os olhos e se virou para Tomoyo com um olhar de "O que aconteceu aqui?"

-Ah reitora!!!! O quarto pegou fogo! E nossas roupas, bens pessoais e pior: OS NOSSOS CARTÕES DE CRÉDITO TAMBÉM!!!!!

-Mas como? - Perguntou a reitora assustada.

-A Saki estava secando o cabelo... E daí as coisas pegaram fogo!!!

- Se não fosse essas duas desastradas nada disso estaria acontecendo!!! Desastrada é pouco! Essas piranha fizeram de propósito!!! - Harumi já perdia o controle enquanto Shaoran e Eriol tentavam separar Meiling e Sakura.

-Harumi! Controle-se, caso contrário será punida por seus insultos! - Disse uma reitora já nervosa com a situação.

-Tomy... O vestido para o baile!!! Como podemos comprar outro se estamos sem o cartão de crédito? - Perguntou Sakura desesperada.

-É verdade Saki... e agora? Nenhuma de nós vai ao baile... Mas somos Kinomoto... Vamos pedir algum dinheiro para os nossos pais... - Disse Tomoyo já mais calma.

-Vocês fizeram de propósito né? Queimaram os nossos vestidos para que não fossemos no baile? Suas desgraçadas! - Disse Harumi cheia de ódio.

-Senhorita, se acalme por favor ou tomarei medidas drásticas!- Disse a reitora - Vocês terão uma quantia para comprar seus vestidos - Disse a reitora estendendo um maço de dinheiro para Sakura.

- Mas isso não dá nem para metade do meu D&G! - Disse Sakura indignada.

- Senhorita Kinomoto, acho que não entendeu o que eu disse! Esta quantia é para vocês 4! - Disse a reitora estressada.

- A senhora só pode estar de brincadeira... - Disse Tomoyo assustada.

-Se vocês quiserem ir a esse baile, acho melhor se apressarem porque só faltam dois dias para o tal! - Disse a mulher se retirando.

Só agora Sakura e Tomoyo perceberam o estado em que se encontravam e coraram até a raiz dos cabelos. Saíram correndo de lá e entrando no quarto que estava destruído, mas não mais em chamas.

-Ai Saki... Está tudo destruído... E teremos que achar um vestido numa loja barata...Pelo menos até os fazerem novos cartões de crédito... - Disse Tomoyo chocada.

-Mas não me preocupo com isso Tomoyo... Você viu o nosso estado na frente de Shaoran e Eriol? O que eles devem estar pensando de nós? Que somos piranhas, como a Harumi disse...- Lamentava-se Sakura.

-Hello!!!!Cadê a Sakura Kinomoto que não liga para o que os outros pensam? A não ser que critiquem o Yves... Daí concordo que você se estresse...- Disse Tomoyo.

-Tem razão... Agora o nosso maior problema é encontra um vestido nessa ausência de tempo... - Disse Sakura.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Nossa, o que foi aquilo Eriol? - Disse Shaoran lembrando do que havia acontecido. Foi tudo, menos normal.

-Até agora não entendi...- Disse Eriol confuso.

-O que aconteceu foi que a Kinomoto, ou melhor, AS KINOMOTO, são duas estúpidas que não conseguem fazer nada direito... Só muito sendo muito idiota para queimar o quarto com um secador... - Disse Meiling com ódio- Se não fossem vocês ela não estaria mais viva...

-Meiling, controle-se por favor- Disse Jake.

-Elas são umas piranhas e fizeram aquilo para se exibir... A mim elas não enganam.- Disse Harumi.

-Não fale delas assim, entendeu?- Gritou Eriol alterado.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Ai ai ai Tomoyo! Temos mais um problema...meus óculos da Gucci, meus adorados sapatos Valentino...

- Saki, controle-se...Meu vestido Prada pegou fogo, toda nossa maquiagem, pinceis, bolsas e perfumes Chanel...Se foram, para sempre!! Viu você me fez chorar... - Tomoyo encostou a cabeça na parede.

- Eu vou ligar pro nosso terapeuta, cadê meu celly? - Sakura ajoelha-se no chão para procura-lo e encontra apenas... - O cadaver...Meu querido Vertu...AHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Shaoran e Eriol entram desesperados.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? - Shaoran ajoelha-se perto da loira, que estava sentada no chão chorando incontrolavelmente.

- Meu...meu Vertu, meu celular querido... - Sakura fala quase sem voz.

- Vertu? Seu celular valia 32 000 Dólares? - Shaoran perguntou boquiaberto.

- Sim... - Sakura enxugou as lágrimas. - Por que?

- Por nada! - Shaoran tentava disfarçar. ' Nem minhas irmãs, as rainhas das futilidades, tem um celular tão caro!'

- Olha, quer usar o meu? - Shaoran estendeu o celular dele.

- Posso? - Sakura perguntou tentando se recuperar.

- Claro...

- Thank you... - Sakura discou o número de sua casa, e uma das empregadas atendeu. - Sou eu Miya, faz um favor? Vai até meu quarto, procura o telefone do Dr. Chang e aproveita e vê se eu deixei alguma roupa ou cartão aí... - Sakura esperou um pouco. - E então? Não deixei nada? Nem a Tomoyo? Tá muito obrigada, dear! Bye.

Sakura desligou o celular e se pôs a chorar de novo. - For God save, aposto que a Paris nunca teve que passar por isso!

- Sakura, você me deu uma idéia brilhante! - Tomoyo abaixou-se na frente da irmã. - Lembra que fomos convidadas para substituir a Paris e a Nicole no The Simple Live??

- Tomoyo, plis? Reality show? No way!

- Saki, pensa bem...Seria um emprego, e o que mais nos podemos fazer? Quer lavar banheiro em um motel de quinta categoria??

- Tem que ter outra solução! Eu juro pelos meus cremes da Victoria Secrets, que vou esquecer que propos uma coisa dessas, é nos rebaixar demais...

- Mudando de assunto, conseguiu falar com o Dr. Chang?

- Ah, ainda não tentei, Li, posso usar seu celular de novo?

- Sim... - Shaoran aponta o aparelho que ainda está na mão de Sakura.

- Oi, passe a ligação para o Dr. Chang, é Sakura Kinomoto. Dr.! Não sabe o que aconteceu...Sim, precisamos de uma consulta com urgência!

- Saki...Saki...Desliga!! - Tomoyo pegou o celular da mão da loira e desligou.

- Que te passa? Estás loca?? - Sakura falou com seu sotaque espanhol.

- Hello sis!! Não podemos pagar a consulta, esqueceu??

- Tomoyo!! I Need Money, Now!!

- No stress...Já sei, vamos ligar para o papai e para a mamãe...

- Não dá...a empregada disse que eles já foram para o Havai, o Toya e o Yuki estão em Madrid...estamos perdidas...pior, estamos POBRES!!

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Gente, amei a briga delas...Este capítulo foi muito divertido...as coisas pegaram fogo, literalmente...E eu não teria conseguido termina-lo se não fosse a Natsumi...Palmas para ela, pessoal!!**

**N.R.: Hai pessoal...32 mil dólares num celular? uahauhauhahauh...Bem...prometemos que o próximo capítulo será o baile, ok? Não esqueçam da review, ok???**  
**Beijinhos da Nat e da Bruna.**


	10. When you say nothing at all

**Capítulo dez**

**When you say nothing at all**

Jake entra no quarto que divide com seus amigos e se joga na cama, chamando a atenção de Eriol, que lia uma revista, e Shaoran, que afinava sua guitarra.

- Que foi? Que cara de lesado. - Perguntou Eriol descontrariado.

- Cara de lesado ele sempre teve, Eriol. Mas, diz ai Jake, cadê aquele sorriso doido que Deus te deu?

Jake suspira, senta-se na cama e olha os amigos com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. **(Não reparem, é a idade!)**

- Já fiz o teste. - Jake comenta sem empolgação.

- E...? - Eriol e Shaoran perguntam em uníssono.

- E... - Jake se levanta da cama sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento. - EU VOU COM A MEILING! - Ele grita esboçando um enorme sorriso.

- Sério? Já saiu os resultados? - Eriol se levanta rapidamente.

- Vamos lá, Eriol? - Shaoran já estava no corredor.

Enquanto caminhavam se distraiam conversando sobre suas famílias.

-Então, a Femnei vai casar, é? - Eriol perguntou curioso.

- Vai, no final do ano. E ela me _pediu_ para arrumar uma namorada até lá, porque ela insiste que eu seja um dos padrinhos do casamento.

- E para isso você precisa de uma namorada?

- Sim, uma acompanhante, para ficar no altar.

- Por que não pode ser sua prima?

- Meiling? Está louco, Eriol?

- Ok, ok...

- Olha a professora Mizuki ali. - Shaoran tenta alcançar a professora. - Professora!

Mizuki olha para os dois e calmamente entrega-lhes os respectivos testes.

- O nome do par está na última folha, boa festa garotos. - A professora entra em uma das salas do imenso corredor.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Saki, anda mais devagar, vamos apreciar a paisagem, já andamos tanto que daqui a pouco chegamos no México...Até que não seria má idéia, o Ricky Martin é so hot!! - Tomoyo se arrasta atrás da irmã.

- Ai Tomoyo! Não estamos de férias em Beverly Hills...E o Ricky Martin é Porto-riquenho. - Sakura puxa a irmã pelo braço.

- Por que viemos tão longe, Saki?

- Ora, precisamos achar um...como é mesmo o nome? Ah, telefone público.

- Não basta essas roupas da coleção retrasada que a reitora nos emprestou, ainda vamos ter que passar por mais essa humilhação?

- Coleção retrasada? Isso deve ser as sobras de um brechó dos anos 80! Tudo bem que retrô voltou a moda, mas isso é tão out!!

- Olha um ali! - Tomoyo aponta animada para o telefone.

As duas correm até o aparelho e Sakura começa a discar.

- Este é o ponto mais baixo de toda minha existência. - Sakura comenta com a irmã.

- E ai? Ele atendeu?

- Thomy? Hi...soy yo! Bem? Não eu estou péssima...Aconteceu um desastre! Eu e Tomoyo estamos praticamente nuas! Jura? Estamos indo...Besitos.

- O que ele disse, Saki?

- Vamos pra casa do Thomy, te conto no caminho.

- Vai mais devagar...Não estou acostumada com esses sapatos sem salto.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Sak, Tom Tom!! Como é bom ver vocês... mas o que as trazem à minha humilde casa? - Perguntou Thomy, e por sinal a casa não tinha um pingo de humildade.

-Aiaiai Thomy...estamos completamente perdidas... O nosso dormitório pegou fogo e queimou tudo. Inclusive os cartões de crédito...it means NO MONEY!!!!!!

-Bem...eu posso ajudar vocês...mas em troca desfilarão no Tokyo Fashion Week, ok?

-E desde quando desfilar foi problema para nós?- Perguntou Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

-É definitivamente melhor que substituir a Paris e a Nicole...- Disse Sakura.

-Então aqui está o dinheiro de vocês...- Disse Thomy. A quantia já foi o suficiente para deixar as garotas de olhos arregalados.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shaoran e Eriol estavão pasmos, o resultado dos testes deles eram inesperados.

- Calma, deixa eu reler...- Eriol procurava com as mãos uma cadeira, já que os olhos estavam fixos no papel.

- Eriol, nós temos uma sorte incrível!

- Shao, você acredita que isso foi sorte?

- O que mais seria?

- Destino! - Um sorrisso misterioso se formou no rosto de Eriol, deixando-o irreconhecível para os amigos que não conheciam esse Eriol.

- Não sei bem o que foi e pouco me importa, não vê? É a nossa chance...Finalmente eu e Sakura, você e Tomoyo, sem velas!

- Ei! - Jake exclama. - Acorda Romeu, baile da faculdade...sabe quantas pessoas estarão lá?

- Jake, o que eu quero dizer, é que Meiling estará ocupada com você e aquele...aquele obeso ruivo não tem como nos atrapalhar.

- Obeso ruivo? - Eriol levanta a sobrancelha.

- É! Da minha turma, um tal de Clow...Kerberus...não larga das Kinomoto nem um segundo.

- Sei...Já está com ciúmes, Shao? - Jake provoca.

- É Shao, nem fez o gol e já quer comemorar? - Eriol segura a risada.

- Na verdade, você nem entrou pro time da Sakura...Então não espere ser atacante tão cedo. - Jake cutucou Eriol, eles adoravam provocar Shaoran, as caras do chinês eram sempre tão engraçadas.

- Seus abutres, vão comer outra carniça que hoje ninguém tira meu bom humor. - Shaoran sorria ao terminar a frase, mas logo mudou a expressão quando sua prima entrou feito uma ventania.

- Vocês não vão acreditar o que aquelas peruas fizeram! - Meiling entrou aos gritos e enfatizou a palavra peruas.

- Tchau...não quero nem saber. - Shaoran abriu a porta e fez menção para a prima sair.

- Meiling, o que elas fizeram pra te irritar tanto? - Jake era o único que se importava com os chiliques da morena.

- Elas ligaram pra reitora e falaram que perderam o dinheiro que ela tinha nos dado. Nem preciso dizer que a reitora ficou irada e disse que não ia dar mais nenhum centavo para nós.

- E dai? - Eriol perguntou

- Eu e a Harumi não temos vestido!

- Mei...prima, eu não sei o que se passa nessa sua cabeçinha...Vá ao banco e saque o dinheiro que precisa.

- Shao! Você é um gênio. Não tinha pensado nisso!

- Claro, você não pensa em nada! Agora...VAI. - Shaoran empurra sua prima para fora do quarto.

- Mas...Eu tenho que... - Meiling é cortada pela porta, que Shaoran bate sem ao menos ouvi-la.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Meu deus Tomoyo! O que deu neles para fazerem o TFW num esgoto?- Perguntava Sak indignada.

-Sak...não é um esgoto. É a margem de um dos rios mais poluídos do Japão...mas eu sabia que alguma coisa ia dar errado...Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade...Aiaiai...Será que a Gisele desfilaria aqui? -Perguntou Tomoyo.

-Ela é brasileira Tom Tom... O que ela faria no Japão...E ainda mais num ''esgoto''...

-Prontas meninas? -Perguntou Thomy.

-Aiaiai Thomy...como nós vamos desfilar aqui? O cheiro está insuportável...Por isso aquele dinheiro todo...Por que não percebi antes?!-Sakura reclamava.

-É meninas...Mas vocês ganharão dois vestidos do Yves feito especialmente para vocês! São únicos!

-Até que não é má idéia Thomy! Eu adoraria fazer um vestido para a Sak...Mas eu já tenho os modelos prontos na minha cabeça... Porém...nós guardaremos esses vestidos para uma situação mais especial. Não é Sak?

-Faz o que quiser Tomoyo...Só quero que isso acabe logo...- Resmungava Sakura.

-O desfile começou... vocês são as terceiras...se apressem...- Disse Thomy ajustando os detalhes finais.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

O desfile tinha sido horrível, mas o coquetel que teve após ele foi bom. Sakura e Tomoyo chamaram muita atenção, já que eram lindas mas desconhecidas do mundo de desfiles. Tomoyo disse a Sakura que os vestidos delas seriam surpresa, então deixou Sakura no dormitório e foi comprar os tecidos.

-MY GOODNESS! Eu preciso tomar um bom banho para tirar o cheiro daquele desfile- Sakura reclamava.

- Que cheiro é esse Kinomoto? - Sakura nem tinha percebido a presença de Meiling e Harumi até ouvir o comentário da morena.

- Ai Meiling, ela não tem culpa de ter nascido assim. - A ruiva alfinetou.

' Sakura parte para cima das duas, segurando-as pelos cabelos e alternadamente afogando-as na privada' -Mas logo ela sai de sua imaginação frutífera- Ai ai ai...Eu sou superior a qualquer comentário de seres desclassificados como...deixa ver...Você e você. - Sakura bate a porta do banheiro e se tranca lá, desejando que quando ela saia as duas cobrinhas já estejam longe.

- Meiling, com quem você vai no baile? - Harumi pergunta encarando a chinesa.

- Com o Jake e você?

- Ai...você não vai acreditar...Eu...Euzinha...Harumi Yamaya...Vou com aquele esquisito do Clow. - Dá pra acreditar?

- Talvez ele seja sua alma gêmea. - Meiling provoca a ruiva.

- É? Talvez o Jake seja a sua.

Meiling cora com o comentário. - Cla...Claro que...não! Onde já se viu, eu mereço coisa melhor. Eu sei que eu mereço. - A última parte ela falou baixo para tentar convencer a si mesma.

- Bom, mas fazer o quê? Pelo menos podemos ir a uma festa.

- Vamos começar a nos arrumar... - Meiling levanta querendo afastar Jake de seus pensamentos.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- É bom nenhum folgado chegar na Tomoyo. - Eriol comenta enquanto ajeita o nó da gravata.

- Concordo. Estou pensando em algum jeito de levar a Sakura para um lugar mais sossegado... - Shaoran foi interrompido por Jake.

- To sabendo...Lugar mais sossegado...Hum...Shao quer dar uns pega na loirinha.

- Jake, você é meu amigo, mas respeite a Sakura! Eu só quero conversar com ela longe do barulho e das pessoas que a seguem.

- Ok...Só tava brincando.

- E olha lá o que você vai fazer com a minha prima.

- Vou cuidar bem dela.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Saindo do banho, que levou uma hora do precioso tempo de Sakura, viu seu vestido em cima da cama. Ele era lindo, verde e justo na cintura.

- Saki, o que você vai fazer no cabelo? - Tomoyo perguntou enquanto terminava a maquiagem.

- Vou deixar solto, eu fiz babyliss e cabelão solto é sinal de mulher poderosa. **(Assim diz minha amiga Márcia)**

- Hum...Nossa com toda correira do fogo e do desfile, eu esqueci de ver quem vai ser meu par.

- Eu também não vi o meu! Mas vamos nos arrumar primeiro, aproveitando que as cobras sairam.

- Melhor...Onde está o meu gloss Glamour Pink?

- Na bolsa que o Thomy nos deu.

- Ainda bem que ele nos pagou pelo desfile, assim pudemos comprar maquiagem e perfume.

- Mas nada vai substituir minha coleção de hidratantes da Victória Secret... - Sakura falou despontada.

- Pelo menos não vamos de cara lavada e cabelo ensebado no baile.

- Nem me fale! Me ajuda a subir o zíper?

- Sim.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

O baile já havia começado, muitos estudantes ocupavam o salão e as cadeiras do lado de fora, alguns contentes com seu par e alguns insatisfeitos, era o caso de Harumi.

A ruiva vestia um tomara-que-caia branco com detalhes em rosa, sandálias rosas e algumas pulseiras brancas. Conversava com Meiling, que estava com um tubinho preto e os cabelos presos em um coque chinês.

- Ainda bem que o Kerberus se atrasou, não estou nem um pouco ansiosa para vê-lo. - Disse a ruiva cruzando os braços e encostando na parede.

- E o Jake está conversando com meu primo e o Eriol lá dentro.

- Vamos lá, Meiling?

- Pra quê?

- Oras, eu quero que o Eriol veja como estou bonita.

- Harumi, já te avisei sobre ele. - Meiling estava um pouco impaciente.

- Mas... - A conversa de quase todo o salão cessou com a entrada das Kinomoto, acompanhadas de Kero.

- Meninas, vocês estão estonteantes! - Kero comentou oferecendo os braços para elas.

- E você fica ótimo de Armani. - Sakura falou aceitando o braço.

- Nem Elle Woods nos supera hoje! - Tomoyo entrou de cabeça erguida.

- Bem, eu já achei meu par. Com licença, meninas. - Kero saiu em direção ao local onde Harumi conversava com Meiling.

- E agora Saki, como saberemos quem são nossos pares?

- Eles vem até nós, Tomoyo! Enquanto isso, fique parada como uma deusa, só vendo a movimentação.

Shaoran e Eriol conversavam com Jake quando viram Sakura e Tomoyo entrando. Logo foram falar com seus pares.

- Sakura? - Shaoran a chama.

- Sim? - Sakura se espanta ao ver Shaoran na sua frente, usando um smoking preto que parecia definir ainda mais seu corpo sarado. - Você é meu...par? - Saki estava quase sem ar.

- É, você não sabia?

- N...Não.

Tomoyo prestava atenção na irmã e nem percebeu Eriol se aproximar até ele tocar seu ombro e assusta-la.

- Oi. - Eriol estava receoso, afinal a jovem de cabelos ondulados ainda não havia o desculpado pelo beijo que ele roubara dela na noite em que se conheceram.

- Olá... - Tomoyo tentava ser fria com o rapaz, mas os olhos azuis deles pareciam lhe implorar atenção. Era um olhar tão sincero que a obrigava a fita-lo.

- Eu queria me desculpar novamente. - Eriol curvou-se cordialmente.

- E por que acha que eu devia perdoá-lo? - Antes que ele pudesse responder, Harumi parou ao lado de Eriol, agindo como seu fosse intima dele, o que fez Tomoyo explodir por dentro. - ' Quem essazinha pensa que é?'.

- Eriol, vem, dança comigo? - A ruiva se comportava oferecidamente.

- Mas Harumi, e seu par? - O inglês tentava "fugir" daquela dança.

- O Kerberus? Ele pode fazer companhia a Tomoyo enquanto dançamos. - Eriol foi praticamente arrastado até a pista de dança.

- Tomoyo, você esta bem? - Kero preocupou-se ao ver a amiga cerrar os punhos e fulminar a ruiva.

- Kero, você acha que fui dura demais com o Eriol? - Kero já sabia de toda a história de como as socialites conheceram os estrangeiros e as duas tinham em Kero um grande amigo e ótimo conselheiro.

- Pergunte a si mesma. Está com medo de perdê-lo, não é?

- Tomoyo Daidouji Kinomoto com medo?!?! - Tomoyo soltou uma risada irônica. - Can I? - Sussurrou para si mesma.

Ver Eriol dançar e conversar tão "próximo" da Harumi fazia o sangue de Tomoyo ferver -'Afinal ele me beijou! Ele era louco por mim. Era? Não é mais? Claro que é, senão não teria motivos para tentar se desculpar de novo. E se ele foi só educado? Ele não me quer mais? Como não?' - Tomoyo ainda refletia quando Eriol se aproximou dela e para sua surpresa a jovem o olhou com ar de desaprovação.

- Então eu sou tão "esquecível" assim? - Ela o encarava com as mãos na cintura.

- Hã? Você o que?

- Fácil assim? Uma outra aparece e já é o suficiente para...

- Escuta...Eu...

- Não! Quem vai escutar é você. Eu tentei, ok? Eu tentei me fazer de difícil... - Tomoyo fazia um drama, uma digna cena de novela colombiana.

- Tomoyo, alguém já lhe ensinou ao ouvir os outros? - Eriol perguntou com sua habitual calma.

- Que? Ouvir? Eu não sou uma boa ouvinte, por que? - Mesmo a calma do inglês não era o suficiente para conter a agitação da morena.

- Então...Fique quieta por alguns segundos, ok? - Vendo- a assentir continuou. - Você não é "esquecível", se fosse eu não estaria até hoje procurando uma maneira de me aproximar de você. O caso é que...

- Está perdoado! - Tomoyo o cortou. - Eu..hm...eu...quero dizer...continue... - Tomoyo se deu conta de que foi um pouquinho atirada.

-Sério?Hm... você quer dançar? - Perguntou Eriol um pouco receoso com a resposta que seria obtida.

-I would love to!

Sakura e Shaoran que acompanhavam a conversa do casal se entreolharam ao vê-los se afastando.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shaoran e Sakura caminhavam pelo jardim da Universidade em um profundo silêncio até Sakura quebra-lo com uma risada baixa.

- O que foi? - O chinês perguntou confuso.

- Já esteve na situação de estar conversando com alguém e quando o assunto acaba fica aquele silêncio constrangedor?

Ele sorri. - Sim...Fica um clima horrível!

- É! Mas quando você já tem intimidade com a pessoa, nem liga se isso acontece, não é?

- Sim...As vezes as palavras são desnecessárias, apenas complicam. - Shaoran abaixou a cabeça. ' Porque se contamos a verdade, podemos nos machucar.' - Pensou distraído, voltando a realidade ao ouvir a voz de Sakura.

- Podemos substituir palavras por olhares, olhares nunca mentem. - Sakura olhou fixamente para Shaoran esperando encontrar nos olhos dele algo que ao certo, nem ela sabia o que era.

**É surperendente como você consegue falar direto com meu coração ( **It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart)**   
Sem dizer uma palavra você consegue iluminar a escuridão ( **Without saying a word, you can light up the dark)**   
Mesmo que eu tentasse, eu nunca conseguiria explicar ( **Try as I may I could never explain)**   
O que eu ouço quando você não diz nada ( **What I hear when you don't say a thing)

Os olhos castanhos se fixaram nas piscinas verdes, piscavam em sintonia.

Aquela sensação era completamente nova para Sakura, era um misto de prazer e nervosismo. Viu que Shaoran fazia menção de falar alguma coisa.

- Eu me sinto a vontade com você, Sakura.

Palavras... O que eram as palavras diante de tudo o que ela sentia naquele momento? Ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, vê-lo tão perto, inalar a fragrância dele, sentir as mãos dele envolverem sua cintura, era como se não existisse mais nada além deles, o baile, os alunos, tudo sumiu e o tempo parou no momento em que os lábios se tocaram.

**O sorriso em seu rosto me deixa saber que você precisa de mim (**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me)**   
Há uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que você nunca me deixará ( **There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me)**   
O toque de sua mão diz que você vai me levantar onde quer que eu caia ( **The touch of your hands says you'll catch me wherever I fall)**   
Você diz isso melhor quando você não diz nada ( **You say it best when you say nothing at all)

Já haviam beijado antes mas, nunca tinham experimentado o sabor de um beijo como aquele, doce, suave, simples, quente. O vocabulário é pouco para dizer tudo o que os lábios podem transmitir.

Podia ficar eternamente na descrição de um beijo que ficou mudo para sempre nas bocas que um dia se tocaram na longitude do tempo espacial.

Separam- se um pouco ofegantes, ainda com os rostos próximos. Apenas sorriram, um sorriso sincero, que se desfizeram ao ouvir murmúrios se aproximando de onde estavam. A última coisa que queriam era serem o centro das atenções de olhares curiosos, num ato impensado correram para uma cerejeira que ficava nos fundos do jardim, Shaoran subiu na árvore, sentando-se no tronco mais alto, viu que Sakura estava receosa.

- Vem. - Esticou-lhe a mão.

- Mas... - Ela estava incerta.

- Confia em mim?

Sakura apenas sorriu e pegou-lhe a mão.

**Ao longo do dia eu escuto as pessoas conversando alto (**All day long I can hear people talking out loud)**   
Mas quando você me abraça forte, você afoga a multidão ( **But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd)**   
Mesmo que eles tentem, eles nunca poderiam definir ( **Try as they may the could never define)**   
O que é dito entre o seu coração e o meu ( **What's being said between your heart and mine)

Estavam sentados um de frente para o outro brincando de " guerra de dedão" e conversando sobre seus segredos.

- É sua vez... - Sakura o alertou com um sorriso.

- Ok... - Suspirou. - Eu só dançei com você uma vez.

- Isso não é segredo, é fato!

- O segredo é que eu quero dançar de novo.

O luar refletia no lago que estava perto da cerejeira, assim como a figura de um casal dançando lentamente, conforme a sinfonia dos seus corações.

**Continua...**

**Disclamer: Os personagens de CCS e o Jake, respectivamente, pertencem a Clamp e a Disney, porem o destino deles em L&T pertencem a mim...Ahahahha ( risada maligna) e a maravilhosa música pertence ao Ronan Keating e Deborah Blando.**

**N.A.: Hi people!!Aqui estou novamente com Lady and Tramp...Esse capítulo foi muito especial para mim, acho que é o sonho de todas as garotas dançar a luz do luar com seu principe-Shaoran-encantado...ai ai ai...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Mikarim**: Oi, vou procurar detalhar mais as cenas, realmente a Tomoyo é a mais ajuizada, Sakura é um espirito livre...Na verdade, é porque ela é ariana...( Né, Nat? rsrsrs) Homens apaixonados sempre agem como cachorrinhos, ainda mais quando as garotas não são faceis, como as nossas protagonistas...Continue acompanhando a fic que muitas surpresas estão por vir!

**Gabii GLO xD**: Vamos torcer para elas conseguirem superar essa sem quebrar as unhas, né??

**Vah-chan: Obrigada...Espero que tenha curtido esse capítulo!!**

**Shinoda Yuki**: **Once In A Lifetime também esta divinezissima ( essa palavra existe O.o) Amei Tom-Tom, viu?? Vou adotar...Ah, elas vão se esforçar muito pra ter o dinheiro de volta sem estragar a chapinha, né??**

**Natsumi Shimizudani**: A fic também te ama...Que revisora coruja, hein?? rsrsrs

**Lola: Fico feliz que esteja gostando...não deixe de comentar o que achou desse, ok??**

**Ma Ling Chan**: **Oie...Nem sei como agradecer sua ajuda!! Conte comigo sempre,viu?? **

**Yamamoto: Minha revisora é a Natsumi...Obrigada!**

**Gente, obrigada pelas reviews, não foram muitas mas, sei que foram sinceras...**

**Ma Ling, amiga valeu pelas conversas da madrugada e conselhos...ATENÇÂO PESSOAL...Não deixem de ler A Batalha do Amor da Ma, ok??**

**Nat, vamos deixar o fofo do Jesse pra uma outra, né??**

**N.R.: Chorando: Genteeeee...eu amo o Jesse...coitado...mas tudo bem...a música do capítulo seria Beautiful Soul...mas acho meio Zumbi..auhauhauha...I WANNA YOU AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL SOUL(crise histérica de risos)...mas aiaiai( vendo os leitores bravos pela demora de postar)...Gente, entendam que esse capítulo foi difícil...mas ia ser postado na sexta, mas resolvemos mudar umas coisinhas...aiaiai...ficando com ciúmes da MA..uahuaha...não tem para que né Ma??/ Afinal...ela e a Bru são minhas amiguinhas do coração..bem, eu amei o capítulo e o único jeito de saber se vocês gostaram é mandando uma review...Meu sonho é ter uma review da Yoruki de Suteki da Ne...mas..uhauahuah...équase impossível... Gente...se eu postasse uma fic no Fanfiction sobre CCS vocês lerião? Me respondão ok??**

**Beijinhos da Bru e Nat...E do espírito da Ma Ling Chan que apareceu na fic...e Aguardem os próximos capítulos porque duas personagens muito importantes vão entrar? Quem será?? Tentem advinhar... e Bruna: Os arianos são os melhores né???uahuahauhauh**


	11. Pósfesta:revelações,amizades e romance

**Capítulo 11**

**Pós-festa: revelações, amizades e romances**

Sakura acordou cedo naquele sábado, contado com o baile do dia anterior e a fuga com Shaoran, foi muito mais cedo que ela esperava. Penteava os cabelos suspirando alegremente, com o olhar vago e distante, o que não passou despercebido por Tomoyo, que se encontra em semelhante estado de humor.

- Saki? Aproveitando que as meninas não estão aqui, me conte onde a lady barbie se meteu com deus grego chinês.

- Meninas? Virou amiguinha, é? Hunf! Conto se a lady fashion contar o que rolou com seu inglês.

- Ok, feito. Mas você primeiro.

- Tá...Nós nos beijamos!

- Sério? E como foi?

- Foi bom...foi ótimo.

- Bom quanto? Aqueles que dão calafrios ou que gela a espinha?

- Bom o suficiente para repetirmos a noite toda.

- OMG!

- Sua vez...

- Hum...Foi assim:

**Flashback ( Tomoyo POV):**

" "**Depois que vocês dois sumiram de nossa vista, fomos dançar"". Sabe aqueles clichês de filmes dos anos 40, aonde o cara conduz a dama pela pista, me senti assim...Saki, ele é um cavalheiro, muito diferente do Eriol que eu conheci na festa de ano novo, e acho que esse sim, é o verdadeiro Eriol. Conversamos quase a noite inteira e depois...**

**Pausa no flashback**

- Quase a noite inteira? Quase? - Sakura perguntou enquanto terminava de passar o rímel.

- É...A Meling...Calma...Eu vou explicar do começo.

**Play no flashback**

**"...Fomos nos sentar, ai ouvimos uma discussão perto da piscina, nos surpreendemos ao ouvir a voz do Jake e fomos lá ver. Sakura, eu encontrei a Meiling sentada no chão chorando desesperadamente e fui ajuda-la, já que Eriol foi controlar o Jake. Levei a Meling ao banheiro, ela lavou o rosto e me agradeceu. Então eu perguntei a ela o que tinha acontecido...**

**Pausa**

- O quê aconteceu?

- Prepare-se Sakurinha.

**Play**

**"...Nós viemos para cá, e Meling começou a me contar o passado dela..."**

**Pausa**

**Flashback ( Meiling POV):**

**" Meu primo, o Eriol e o Jake sempre foram muito amigos desde pequenos, quando tínhamos 16 anos o Jake se declarou para mim, eu sempre gostei dele mas, sabia que minha família iria arrumar um marido com mais...hum...recursos, então disse ao Jake que não correspondia aos sentimentos dele. Claro que ele não acreditou, todos sabiam que eu era apaixonada por ele desde criança, e ele nunca deixou de tentar me fazer ceder, hoje, agora pouco, ele se declarou de novo e me beijou. Só que, eu...Eu o amo Tomoyo mas, não...Ele não é o cara certo. Eu disse isso a ele e...Bem, você viu, ele se alterou, disse que se fosse assim, era para mim me vender a qualquer Donald Trump da vida, que ele não ia mais me procurar...Ai Tomoyo...O que eu vou fazer? Abrir mão do meu futuro e me jogar em uma relação que eu não sei no que vai dar? E meus pais? O que iram dizer? Me censurar, é claro! Entende, estou entre viver um amor verdadeiro ou fazer o que minha família cobra de mim."**

**Flashback (Tomoyo POV): Play**

**"...O que eu iria fazer naquela hora diante da situação? Eu a abracei. Ela chorou tanto, foi de dar pena. Sabe Saki, ela pode não ser a pessoa mais agradável, ou mais simpática, ou mais...**

**Pausa**

- Ok, Tomy. Eu sei o que você está querendo dizer, a Meiling tem esse gênio porque sofre muito, né?

- É...

- Ai ai ai...E depois?

**Play**

**"...Ela dormiu e eu fui procurar o Eriol, ele estava com o Jake na lanchonete e eu achei melhor deixá-los conversando e vim dormir também."**

**Fim do flashback**

- Noite e tanto, hein?

- Saki? Vamos sair para desanuviar, que tal?

- Nem pensar! Temos que economizar o dinheiro que o Thomy nos deu.

- Sakura Kinomoto economizando? É mesmo o fim dos tempos!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Raios de sol entravam timidamente pela janela, ultrapassando as cortinas rosa-bebê, chegando às camas com lençóis em lilás, iluminando os rostos com expressões serenas das quatro jovens que descansavam. Apesar de o relógio marcar 16h00min h, nenhuma delas parecia ter a intenção de acordar, mas o barulho de batidas na porta fizeram-nas acordar.

Quem tomou a iniciativa foi Harumi, que depois de ajeitar o cabelo bagunçado em um coque abriu a porta enquanto as outras três se levantavam.

Para a surpresa de todas, quando Harumi abriu a porta, lá estavam Brad Pitt, George Clooney e Matt Damon estavam carregando buquês de rosas, com as chaves de suas Ferraris na mão e com colares de diamantes. Ok, ninguém acreditou?? Bom, elas assistiram 12 homens e um segredo e sonharam com a aparição repentina dos protagonistas, agora colou?? Ai ai ai, tá bom...Era só o entregador de pizza que estava na porta.

- Nossa pizza de peperone chegou! - Harumi anunciou, indo a direção as colegas de quarto que estavam sentadas na poltrona.

Quem visse aquela cena estaria com a cara que, presumo eu, você leitor está fazendo.

O quê?? Por que toda essa simpatia da parte de Harumi? Elas vão dividir uma pizza?? 12 homens e um segredo?? What a hell is going on??

Todas suas perguntas serão respondidas agora, no exclusivo flashback!! **( mais um? Pois é, flashbacks me inspiram)**

**Flashback da manhã daquele fatídico sábado pós-festa:**

**" - Sakura Kinomoto economizando? É mesmo o fim dos tempos!**

**Riram muito até Harumi espanta-las com a entrada repentina. **

**- Olha, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. - A ruiva pronunciou as palavras como se cada uma fosse uma facada no orgulho dela.**

**As Kinomoto se propuseram a ajudar depois que Harumi explicou o estado que Meiling se encontrava, pois tivera mais uma discussão com Jake.**

**As três foram buscar a chinesa na lanchonete e levaram-na para o dormitório. Meiling chorou muito, desabafou, por fim, Sakura teve a idéia de fazerem uma tarde das garotas. Fizeram as unhas, comeram chocolates, assistiram 12 homens e um segredo, pediram pizza e adormeceram.**

**fim do flashback**

- Sakura? Tomoyo? - Meiling começou com a voz tímida, o que não era normal em sua personalidade, e foi reparado pelas três.

- Sim, Meiling? - Tomoyo a encorajou

- Queria agradecer vocês por tudo que estão fazendo por mim, levando em consideração nosso relacionamento.

- Ora Meiling! Solidariedade feminina. Nessas horas as mulheres tem que esquecer rixas bobas e nos dar suporte.

- Então, o que vocês acham de esquecermos permanentemente nossas diferenças? - Harumi tinha se surpreendido com as Kinomoto, não pensava que elas seriam tão legais e estava sinceramente disposta a esquecer tudo.

A resposta foi unânime. Começara uma nova amizade ali.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Vai sair, Shaoran? - Jake perguntou vendo o amigo terminar de se arrumar.

- Sim, olha Jake, eu entendo seu lado nessa história toda, mas a Meiling não é má pessoa, só está...Confusa.

- Shao, de boa, não quero falar nisso.

- Tá, ok! Eu vou levar a Sakura para jantar, não sei que horas volto. Juízo ai você e o Eriol, hein??

- Pode deixar!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Já posso olhar? - Sakura tinha os olhos cobertos pela mão de Shaoran, que a conduzia para um jantar-surpresa.

- Agora pode! - Ele parou de andar, descobriu os olhos dando-lhe a visão dos fundos de um restaurante italiano.

Sakura não acreditava no que via, uma mesa com velas, toalha vermelha, vinho e uma macarronada com um cheiro que aumentava o apetite de qualquer um.

- Pronta para o jantar, Lady? - Shaoran ofereceu-lhe o braço.

- Claro, my Tramp. - Ele a conduziu até a cadeira, puxando-a cordialmente para ela se sentar.

Shaoran fizera de tudo para tentar ser romântico com Sakura. Por isso ele decidiu fazer aquela surpresa. Que com todos aqueles detalhes do jantar a luz de velas, aumentava ainda mais o clima entre eles. Ambos estavam felizes, sorrindo um para o outro, só por estarem juntos, só por poderem se olhar nos olhos e sentir que o mundo em volta não existia mais e que só a presença um do outro já era o bastante para serem felizes. Eles comiam a macarronada no mesmo prato, não para economizar o macarrão ou algo do tipo, eles simplesmente queriam um motivo para ficar mais próximos um do outro.

Eles acabaram não dividindo apenas a macarronada, mas também ambos acabam mordendo o mesmo fio, culminando num beijo.

O destino fez com que Sakura Kinomoto e Shaoran Li se beijassem, um beijo suave e terno, mas ainda sim apaixonado. Um beijo que inconscientemente selaria o amor deles. Tudo graças a um simples fio de macarrão, fio que ajudou muito aqueles dois jovens a sentirem sensações indescritíveis.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Um Porsche Carrera GT vermelho trafegava as ruas de Tokyo naquela tarde de domingo, dentro do invejado carro duas garotas conversavam.

- Vou ligar para elas, Nattie. - A loira no banco do passageiro pegou o Vertu da bolsa Gucci.

- Ok, coloque no viva-voz, Bru. - A motorista tentava passar o gloss e pentear os cabelos, mantendo uma das mãos na direção.

_- Alô, Tomoyo Kinomoto falando._

- PRIMA!!! - Bruna e Natsumi gritaram em coro.

_- Ah!! Eu vou colocar no viva-voz, esperem._

- Ok!

_- Priminhas?? Onde vocês estão?_

- SAKI!! No portão da Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku.

_- Sério?? Estamos indo ai..._

**Continua...**

**N.A.: Oii gente, L&T está de volta, que capítulo de progressos, não?? Eu sei que ficou muito clichê a parte S&S, mas como pensar no filme A Dama e o Vagabundo e não lembrar do inesquecível jantar no beco do restaurante italiano, onde os dois cachorrinhos comem uma bela macarronada e se beijam através de um macarrão que interliga as duas bocas?Ai ai ai...Não podia deixar de personificar S&S nessa cena!! E crétidos a Ma Ling!! Ela me ajudou muito a descrever o beijo deles. Brigada amiga!**

**No próximo capítulo, explicações sobre as primas Kinomoto, revelações amorosas, telefonemas indesejados...L&T 12: night in the Casino.**

**Resoluções sobre 2008 by Bruna: as aulas voltaram e com elas muitas mudanças, algumas boas outras péssimas, e ontem eu estava muito infeliz, mas assistindo Grey's Anatomy pude compreender que mudanças ocorrem, e nem sempre são boas, mas são inivitáveis. A única coisa que podemos fazer é seguir em frente de cabeça erguida, porque no fim de 2008, falaremos a típica frase de fim-de-ano: "Como esse ano passou rápido, e nem foi tão ruim!" Então para quem se encontra no mesmo estado de nostalgia que eu estava ontem, reflitam nisso e leiam muitos mangás, assistam animes novos, aproveitem as novas temporadas das séries, leiam muitas fics...Enfim, curtam o melhor desse novo começo!**

**Bjks**

**Agora é com você Nattinha do meu coração...**

**N.R.: Oie pessoal!!! Bem, depois de tanto tempo sem aparecer no FF...se preparem galera...estamos chegando...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...**

**Bem, momento propaganda: Último capítulo de Ódio e Amor, do Miseno-san, Cinderella Após Meia Noite da Nattie, A Batalha do Amor, Ma ling Chan e Kokoro no ok uni aru kimochi, da Maghotta.**

**Voltando a fic,eu, Natsumi Shimizudani, amei a nossa entrada triunfal...haja coordenação para passar gloss e pentear os cabelos ao mesmo tempo..kkk...e o vertu é aquele celular de 32 mil dólares...kkkkk...Bem...mandem uma review e digam o que acharam..**

**Beijinhos das super heroínas que salvarão a Sak e a Tomy da pobreza e da vida monótona.**

**Bruna, a loira que significa morena e da Natsumi, que significa verão bonito mas foi alterado pra princesa do verão...kkkkkkkkkk...**

**P.S.: Não esqueçam as reviews!!**


	12. Night in the Casino

**Capítulo 12**

**Night in the Casino**

Definitivamente aqueles meses estavam sendo os melhores na vida de Sakura. Gostava muito das primas Bruna e Natsumi Daudouji, apesar de não ter nenhuma ligação sangüínea com elas, já que eram sobrinhas de sua madrasta Sonomi. Sakura e Tomoyo cresceram junto com elas, tem apenas alguns meses na diferença de idade, mas não foi a idade que as afastou. Quando se formaram na oitava série, os pais de Nattie e Bruna as mandaram para a Califórnia por meio de intercambio. Sempre mantiveram contato por telefone, msn...Enfim, a distância nunca foi um fator dramático na amizade delas, mas tê-las ali, juntas novamente, era bom demais para ser verdade! Mas... Espere! O que as trouxe ao Japão novamente? Conhecia bem o temperamento das primas e sabia que só um forte motivo as faria encarar horas em um longo vôo sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Não demorou muito a resposta de sua pergunta mental surgiu na conversa que elas tinham com Tomoyo. E não era obvio? Estavam lá pela gravidez de Sonomi, queriam estar presente na hora que o novo membro da família fosse anunciado como nascido. Claro, visitar parentes é básico para socialites... Espera aí... Básico? Desde quando suas primas eram básicas? Algo estava estranho naquela história, elas tinham outro motivo para estar ali a tanto tempo.

- Mas então... O que vocês vão fazer hoje a noite, hein? - Natsumi, a mais velha das primas, perguntou.

- Eu nada, agora a Sakura não sei. - Tomoyo e Eriol ainda não tinham oficializado nada, alias nem conseguiam se falar direito, Meiling e Jake se evitavam e tanto Tomoyo como Eriol procuravam não acentuar a briga deles forçando um encontro, por mais insignificante que seja.

- Eu vou ver se o Shao planejou alguma coisa para hoje, ok?? - Já a relação de Sakura ia muito bem, obrigada. Tudo estava perfeito, andavam pelo campus sempre abraçados, de mãos dadas, faziam questão de não esconder de ninguém a felicidade que viviam, Sakura amava as declarações públicas de afeto que Shaoran lhe dava, trocavam beijinhos no rosto nas aulas, beijos calientes no armário da limpeza, eles formavam o casal em ascensão de toda a Universidade.

Desligou o novo celular; lembram que o Vertu se foi nas chamas?? Sim, Sakura Kinomoto já tinha um novo celular, o bico de modelo que Thomy arrumara para as meninas ajudou muito nas despesas necessárias que elas tinham, e isso incluia um novo celular; sorriu para as primas ainda com Shaoran na linha. - O Shao não planejou nada para hoje, podemos sair todos juntos!

Bruna e Natsumi se entreolharam suspeitamente. Atiçando a curiosidade das primas sobre o verdadeiro motivo das duas estarem novamente em solo japonês.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

O vento soprava levemente balançando os longos, escuros e grossos fios de cabelo soltos da jovem, apoiada no parapeito da janela do dormitório, com sorriso saudoso formado nos lábios com as lembranças da infância, do primeiro amor, do primeiro beijo, das cartas que lhe escreveu. Pode constatar que existem lembranças que são inapagáveis e vem nos atormentar justamente quando gostaríamos de guarda-las em um baú com cadeado, infelizmente o que se tornou um baú com cadeado foi o coração apaixonado, um coração que estava provando do próprio veneno, que por anos rejeito o amor recíproco e justamente quando decide se entregar aos anseios do coração, lhe é devolvido com um tapa de luva de pelica. Ah, quem dera que o amor fosse materializado, assim poderia arremessá-lo com toda sua força interior para o fundo do oceano Pacífico. Agora entendia os motivos de Davy Jones, em Piratas do Caribe. Realmente Calypso não merecia seu amor, assim com Jake não merecia o amor que Meiling lhe devotava.Ok, ela errou tinha consciência disso, mas será que ele não podia tentar compreender os motivos dela? Afinal ele conhecia a família Li, sabia como eles eram, mas agora so que isso lhe adiantaria? Culpar a família não é mais uma opção para uma mulher indecisa entre viver seu verdadeiro amor ou ter um próspero marido. E sabe o que mais dói? Ela optou por Jake, só não consegue uma oportunidade para lhe falar o quanto ela o ama.

Fechou os olhos em menção de afastar o loiro de sua cabeça, ao abri-los deparou-se com sua amiga Harumi e Kero se beijando escondidos atrás das árvores do jardim da Universidade, balançou negativamente a cabeça, Harumi continuava com a besteira de namorar escondido, aos vinte e um anos... Tem gente que não toma jeito mesmo. E o pobre e apaixonado Kero que se submeteu aos caprichos da ruiva, nem sabia que os verdadeiros motivos dela eram o medo da repreensão dos pais.

Riu ironicamente, tanto ela e Jake, como Harumi e Kero, Tomoyo e Eriol, até mesmo Sakura e Shaoran, tinham sido criados com conforto, sem passar necessidades, mimados ao extremo pelos pais, todos de famílias ricas, e a única coisa que desejavam no momento era pertencer a outra família, uma família que não censuraria os amores que descobriram nos braços dos " não certos para você".

E Shaoran ainda não havia contado sobre sua família para Sakura, talvez inconscientemente ele pensava que assim causaria menos problemas, mas no fundo sabia que estava enganado, quando Sakura soubesse que Shaoran era herdeiro de uma das famílias mais ricas da China, sua reação seria...

Não pode concluir as reflexões, Tomoyo e as primas entraram animadamente no quarto, puxando Meiling para junto delas.

Quem entrasse no dormitório das meninas naquelas últimas horas imaginária que Carolina Herrera declarou guerra a Roberto Cavaline. Roupas, maquiagens, brincos, colares, braceletes, saias, corpetes, sapatos, srapy fixador, perfumes, até lingeris espalhados no chão eram os vestigos deixados para atrás, em quanto Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Bruna, Natsumi e Harumi se encontravam no centro de Tokyo, muito bem acompanhadas por Shaoran, Jake, Eriol, Touya, Yukito e Kero no fabuloso Foxwoods Resort & Casino, não era tão luxuoso com o Bellagio de Vegas, ou tão exuberante como Newport Casino em Rhode Island, não era nem mesmo comparado ao Villa Farnese na Itália, mas era um ambiente bastante chique fazendo jus a produção dos freqüentadores do local.

Os jardins ornamentais que compunham a entrada do local davam um ar sofisticado acompanhado pelo show de quedas d'agua, luzes e música que exibiam e chamavam as atenções para o estabelecimento. Podia ser comparado ao Mirage, claro que sem o leão dourado da MGM **[2**, mas recriaram muito bem a essência da Sript** [1**, os 2,7 bilhões de dólares investidos na produção e decoração do Foxwoods foram, certamente, lucrosos. **[3**

Os carpetes vermelhos dos diversos salões que compunham o Casino contrastavam com o tecido verde dos uniformes dos crupiês e dos garçons que serviam os drinques em mesas previamente reservadas pelos hóspedes do Resort, pelos assiduos apostadores e clientes vips, como eram os casos dos Daidouji e dos Kinomoto, famílias influentes do Japão, e seus convidados, obviamente.

Foram acomodados em uma das mesas do salão principal, o restaurante japonês Shintaro exibia um grande aquário com água-viva, pediram um Kobe Beef, carne de gado que no Japão é criado a base de cerveja e massagem **[4**, uma suave música de fundo soava convidativamente, Touya retirou-se da mesa com Yukito, com o pretexto de cumprimentar conhecidos, ato repetido quase de imediato por Nattie e Bruna, logo Shaoran tirou Sakura para dançar, Harumi e Kero foram ao toalete, deixando Tomoyo e Eriol em uma embaraçosa falta de alibis para se retirar formando uma situação em que Meiling e Jake teriam que se comunicar. Mas, não foi possível a estrátegica retirada, consequêntemente causando o que Eriol e Tomy previam, um clima horrível entre os quatro. Tomoyo fracassadamente tentou começar diversos assuntos, mas só conseguia introduzir Eriol nas conversas.

- Ok, vocês não vão mesmo se falar, né? Não importa o quanto eu tente, não é? - Desistindo das frustradas tentativas de promover uma reconciliação, o gênio ruim de Tomoyo veio a tona. - FINE!! Fiquem sem se falar, fiquem com as frescuras de vocês... - Ela tentou bravamente manter a calma, mas ao ver a expressão no rosto da amiga respirou pausadamente, antes de retomar a fala. - Eriol, se importa de me acompanhar até os caça-níqueis?

- Será um prazer. - Eriol levantou-se rapidamente, puxou a cadeira para Tomoyo se levantar e ofereceu-lhe o braço, que foi aceito, e caminharam ao salão de apostas.

- Tomoyo, jogue nos caça-níqueis mais baratos, eles não exigem experiência, prática ou habilidade. Só deposite uma moedinha é espere para ver se o dinheiro jorra. - Eriol podia gabar-se de seu conhecimento em jogatinas, cansou de acompanhar o pai em Cassinos e sempre teve a sorte como aliada.

- Ok, qualquer dinheiro que vier será bem-vindo! - Animou-se Tomoyo, colocando uma moeda ansiosamente.

- Quer jogar pôquer, Sakura? - Shaoran e Sakura caminhavam pelas mesas de jogos, assistindo e se divertindo com as altas apostas que eram feitas.

O Resort-Casino tinha as melhores e mais caras mesas de pôquer do Japão, mas só estavam abertas para quem tivesse, por baixo, 100 mil dólares para apostar. **[5**

- Uma vez eu fiz um Royal Straight Flush **[6**, jogando com meu pai. - Comentou a loira enlaçando o braço do namorado.

- Então, acha que pode ganhar? - Desafiou o moreno.

- De você? Facilmente! - Provocou o chinês, recebendo uma cara de indignação em troca.

- Ah, é?

- Uhum... - Sakura deu de ombros.

- Vamos jogar...

- O quê? Tem 100 mil dólares ai, é?

Shaoran engoliu seco, ter na conta bancária até tinha, mas contar isso para Sakura...Salvo pelo Gongo! O celular! Pediu licença para a acompanhante eu foi atendê-lo nos jardins.

- Quem é?**[7 **Mãe?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura estava apoiada na varanda do hall, sentiu sua cintura sendo envolvida, virou o corpo reconhecendo a fragrância de Shaoran.

Abraçaram-se demoradamente, Shaoran inalava o 212 sexy que Sakura usava, alisando o tecido verde escuro do vestido nas costas dela e brincando com alguns fios de cabelo de caiam em suas mãos. Ela enlaçava o pescoço do namorado, segurando levemente a gola da camisa social branca que ele usava por baixo do paletó preto.

Afastaram-se ainda mantendo contato visual, Shaoran fitou-a gentilmente antes de beijá-la. Separaram-se por falta de fôlego.

- Sakura?

- Sim?

- Eu queria dizer...Que...

- Hã?

- Queria dizer...Queria dizer que te amo muito!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Me passa a pimenta? Obrigada. - Meiling e Jake continuavam na mesma de antes. Ela tentava uma aproximação, ele recuava. O único entretenimento que tinha era assistir os flertes trocados pelos Kinomoto com as Daidouji. Touya e Bruna, Yukito e Natsumi. Será que Tomoyo e Sakura sabiam do affeir?

Jake por sua vez, parecia mais interessado na comida e no Martini, deixando Meiling frustrada. Ora ela ouvia as insinuações dos casais, ora brincava com a barra do vestido vermelho que usava, cogitou até ir refazer a maquiagem por falta de opção.

- Jake? Por que...? - Meiling cansou de passar a noite toda sendo ignorada, tinha que falar para ele.

- Meiling, qual o seu problema? É inconveniente ou burra? Não percebe que não quero falar com você? - Os olhos da chinesa encharcaram. - Ok, isso foi cruel. Desculpe-me Mei, é só que...

- Só que?

- Cansei de sofrer, você não gosta de mim, não posso forçar. Mas não tente me obrigar a continuar nossa amizade, porque conviver com você sem por te-la eu não consigo.

- Jake...Eu...

Nattie, Bruna, Touya e Yukito percebendo que era hora de deixá-los a sós, se reitaram a lá francesa.

- Jake, eu...Eu te amo. - As lágrimas foram inevitáveis, Meiling finalmente falou! Sentia-se orgulhosa.

- Mei... - Um sorriso formou-se na face do loiro, depois de tantos anos ter seu amor recíproco era o melhor presente que os deuses podiam lhe enviar.

**Continua...**

**[1 - Strip: é o apelido do trecho de quase 6km da Las Vegas Boulevard South, parte sul da principal via, entre as avenidas Hacienda e Sahara, onde se concentra as maiorias das atações, cassinos e hotéis temáticos.**

**[2- Mirage, MGM Grand: hotéis-casinos de Vegas. Leão dourado é o simbolo da MGM, tanto nos filmes, parque temático na Disney como no hotel. Ex.: Quem conhece o desenho Tom e Jerry, com certeza se lembra do leão rugindo nas aberturas.**

**[3- Referência tirada do hotel-casino Bellagio - Nevada - USA.**

**[4- Shintaro: restaurante japonês do hotel Bellagio, o aquário e o Kobe Beef são referências únicas do restaurante.**

**[5- Referência do hotel- casino Venetian, localizado em Las Vegas.**

**[6-Maior seqüência do jogo: cinco cartas seguidas do mesmo naipe até o Ás.**

**[7- Referente ao modo como Shaoran atende o celular no capítulo A bicicleta desgovernada, do anime CCS.**

**  
****N.A.: Hey leitores!! AMEI escrever esse capítulo gente...Nossa, acho que por Vegas ser um lugar bem familiar para mim, foi fácil, divertido...Gostei mesmo!!Se dependesse da minha empolgação ficaria gigantesco, mas, como leitora de fics, sei que capítulos grandes são cansativos, né?? Então tentei reduzir ao máximo...  
Pessoal, novamente as três mosqueteiras(eu, Nattie e Ma) invadiram o bate-papo da uol...Muitas cantadas sem nexo, ladrões de orgãos e muita zoação...Sério, não tem terapia melhor! E olha que eu apelei a massagens, acupuntura, enfim...A única coisa que me curou foi as hilariantes conversas com as minhas amigas!! Por isso, dedico esse capítulo as melhores amigas que eu poderia ter: Natsumi (Nandinha do meu coração) e Mazinha...Amo vocês, meninas!  
Ai ai ai, fui me tocar agora que esqueci de responder os reviews no capítulo anterior, mil pedões, gente...Com atraso, mas aqui:**

**  
Capítulo 10:**

**  
Ana-chan: Que bom que você gostou! Continue acompanhando, tá??  
Ma Ling Chan: Também te adoro, amiga! Brigada por sempre me deixar reviews, tá??  
Gabii GLO XD: Brigada pelos elogios...Espero que continue acompanhando e deixando sua opinião!!  
Natsumi Shinizudani: O Jesse ainda terá sua vez, né?? Agora você já sabe de onde veio Tom Tom...  
D-chan69: Oiie, bom realmente os acompanhantes já estavam bastante premeditados, né?? Mas...Prometo postar mais rápido!!  
Annie Sakura-chan: rsrsrrrs, o importante é você deixar sua opinião!! Sem pressa...Acho que o Shaoran é o sonho de consumo de todas nós...Ai ai ai...Meu querido Shaoran!! rsrsrrsrrs...Brigada, e continue acompanhando, please??  
Jéssica: Que bom, fico feliz!  
MandyUchiha: Prometo atualizar o mais rápido possivel...  
Yamamoto: Oie flor, quanto tempo...Ah, eu assisti O Exterminador do Futuro 2...rsrsrrsrsrsrss...Hum...O Arnold!! rrsrsrsrsrs  
Fabio-kun: Ei...Quero noticias suas, queridinho!! Não me deixe, ok??  
Dessinha-almeida: Brigada...Vou continuar...  
Amanda: Arrumei um par para o Mei, né?? Tadinha da Rosa, ficou sem o Jakezito...**

**  
Capítulo 11:**

**  
Ma Ling Chan: Sempre a minha fiel amiga aqui...Ma, você é um estimulo para mim, sabia?? Alias, foi idéia sua o beijo do macarrão, né?? Brigada Beterrabinha!!  
Mary: O próximo está ai...Novinho!!  
Saku: Que bom...Não deixe de acompanhar, tá??  
Fabio-kun: Muito cruel, né??**

**  
Bom...Por hoje é só pessoal!! (efeitos colaterais de assistir Pernalonga e Patolino...rsrsrsrrsrs)**

**N.R.: Oie pessoal!!!**

**Bom..chegamos no FF!!! Até que em fim né?**

**Olhem..a culpada do atraso fui eu...pois eu fiquei doente e esqueci de revisar...mas Super Natsumi quebrou um galho né?? Eu adorei este capítulo...e a nossa parte misteriosa então??**

**Aiaiai...Ficou demais!!!**

**Mas... como diz o ditado popular: tudo o que é bom dura pouco! (Interrupção da ''Lady Sakura'', personagem de Cinderella Após Meia Noite, Minha fic: "Eu odeio ditados populares..").**

**O que será que acontecerá??**

**Beijinhos da Bruna e da Super Natsumi gripada...**

**E mandem review naquele go ali ok??**

**Fabinho-kun!!!! Responde a Nat, please?? Me abandona não... me desculpa ok??**


	13. With you

**Capítulo treze**

**Lavando a roupa suja**

Uma agitada manhã começava na Universidade Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku, as professoras e os alunos acomodavam-se nas classes, as provas logo começariam e todos estavam em correria.

A professora Mizuki, que dava aos alunos o curso de teatro literatura shakespeareana, foi iniciando sua matéria. Como havia pedido no primeiro dia de aula, as duplas estavam juntas e iniciariam seu primeiro trabalho do semestre.

- Muito bem, quero que vocês introduzam conceitos de Shakespeare nos dias atuais. Uma analise com no mínimo cem linhas, para semana que vem, está certo?-Vendo os alunos assentirem, Mizuki voltou à mesa para corrigir algumas provas que já havia aplicado.

Sakura e Shaoran debatiam sobre o trabalho... Bem, era isso que deveriam estar fazendo, mas...

- Nós temos a última aula livre hoje, que tal aproveitarmos que a confusão entre a Meiling e o Jake já acabou e irmos dar umas voltas, e dar muitos beijos? - Shaoran apoiava a cabeça na mão, olhando para a namorada.

- Hum, muitos beijos e o quê mais? - Sakura imitou a posição de Shaoran ficando cara-a-cara com ele.

- Não sei, quer tomar um sorvete?- Ele cutucou gentilmente o nariz da loira.- Para ser sincero eu não pensei em outra coisa que não fosse os beijos.

- Engraçadinho... - Saki levantou, jogando os cabelos para trás do ombro. - É um convite tentador, mas não posso aceitar!

- Por quê? O que tem para fazer que seja mais importante do que ficar comigo? - Shaoran sentou olhando a namorada forjando uma expressão séria.

- Não disse que é mais importante, disse que não posso. E não posso porque prometi a Tomoyo que íamos sair com nossas primas, como fazíamos quando éramos crianças. - A socialite sorriu. - Você vai ficar chateado?

Shaoran sorriu. - Quê? Você pensa que eu sou esses protótipos de machões, é? - Abraçou-a. - Vai com elas, mas terá que me recompensar, hein?

- Sábado à noite? - Ela inclinou, encostando o topo da cabeça no queixo dele.

- Hum...Já estou pensando em várias coisas.

Os dois riram.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tomoyo e Harumi conversavam animadamente enquanto esperavam o sinal que indicava a última aula soar.

Eriol, que sentava do outro lado da sala, olhava Tomoyo carinhosamente. Será que já estava na hora dele avançar?

Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seu rosto quando reparou que Tomoyo correspondia aos seus olhares.

- Você vai ser minha, Tomoyo! - O inglês cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede.

- Hum... Você e o Eriol, hein Tomy? - A ruiva deu um sorrisinho.

- O quê? - A socialite estava olhando para sua "distração". - Eu e o Eriol? Não, Harumi... Nada a ver!

- Sei... - Harumi olhava Tomoyo de canto. - Vai me dizer que não acha ele lindo?

Tomoyo mecheu nos cabelos, puxando uma mecha para frente. - Claro que ele é lindo.

- Então...o quê empaca? - Os olhos claros de Harumi encaravam-na. - Vá em frente!

A irmã de Sakura fixou os olhos em Eriol, considerando os planos da ruiva.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura sentou-se na cama ao lado da prima Bruna, as primas e Tomoyo conversavam sobre a infância, as brincadeiras que faziam, as vezes que saíram escondidas dos pais para ir ao shopping... Sakura sorriu com as lembranças, mas logo mudou a expressão, pois se lembrou de que tinha que descobrir o que as primas estavam _realmente_ fazendo no Japão.

- Nattie, você era super namoradeira, lembra? - Sakura puxou conversa, se preparando para sondá-las.

- Eu? E a Bru então? Tinha vários namoradinhos... Eu perto dela era uma santa! - As quatro riram. - Mas, por que a pergunta, Saki?

- Bem... Você não deixou nenhum namorado lá nos Estados Unidos?

Nattie e Bruna se entreolharam, será que Sakura suspeitava?

- Na verdade, Sakura, eu e a Bruna deixamos nossos namorados aqui. - Natsumi recebeu um olhar espantado das primas, exceto de Bruna.

- E, por acaso, esses namorados estão aqui em casa? - Sakura jogou verde, torcendo para que suas suspeitas se concretizasem.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Os arbustos ornamentais cercavam o banco de mármore que acomodava o casal, a clara luz do sol era impedida de chegar até eles pelo grande carvalho que os protegia, o único som audivel era o suave canto dos passáros e o leve soprar de vento.

- Saki? - Shaoran chamou a namorada, que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Deu uma olhada com o canto dos olhos e continuou. - Eu nunca fui muito romântico e essas coisas, e eu sei que você é, mas... - Suspirou. - Quando estou com você, eu só consigo dizer que te amo e não consigo realmente expressar tudo, entende?

A loira soltou uma leve risada e acenou com a cabeça.

Shaoran prosseguiu. - Acho que eu descobri como demonstrar meu amor e confiança. - Sakura endireitou-se, sobressaltada e fitou a face séria de Shaoran.

Ele ia contar alguma coisa, ele ia partilhar com ela algum segredo. Seu coração acelerou com o inexpressivo olhar que o namorado lançou-lhe e pode sentir sua garganta arder quando ele recomeçou a falar.

- Meiling, Jake e Eriol ficarão furiosos quando souberem que eu te contei. - Ele deu um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça. - É uma coisa que nós três evitamos divulgar, algo de que fugimos por grande parte da nossa vida, mas é também, algo que não posso renegar. - Shaoran viu a namorada estimulá-lo a continuar. - Meus pais são chineses, como eu já te contei. Yelan, minha mãe, reside na China e, meu pai faleceu há alguns anos. Os pais de Eriol e os do Jake são sócios da minha mãe. Eles, bom nós, nossas famílias, administram e gerenciam uma empresa de alto valor na Bolsa.

- Vocês são...Você é...? - O rosto de Sakura deixa transparecer toda a surpresa, e sua voz, falhando, a traía.

O chinês soltou o ar, encarando o nada, e depois voltou os olhos para a pequena figura loira. - Ricos, na verdade, milionários! Um grande, rico e respeitoso Clã. Cujo eu, Eriol, Jake e Meiling somos os herdeiros.

Num ímpeto, Sakura levantou, desviando o olhar dele, abanando o ar. Shaoran encarou as costas da namorada, receoso com a reação dela.

A voz falhando, saiu quase num sussurro. - E quando você vai me apresentar a sua família? - Ela virou o rosto, com um sorriso torto.

Os olhos chocolate se espantaram, mas Shaoran manteve o tom sério. - Quando você quiser.

- Eu arrumo as malas e te encontro no aeroporto em uma hora. - Ela continuava de costas para o namorado, com os olhos vagos.

Ele, por fim, soltou uma risada. - Saki, você ainda não entendeu o quão rica é minha família. - o moreno balançou a cabeça, e voltou o olhar para Sakura. - Então, faça as malas e me encontre no estacionamento.

A loira apenas assentiu.

- Meu amor... - Shaoran suspirou, enlaçando a cintura dela. - Não precisa fazer isso!

Sakura, por fim, encarou-o. Os olhos verdes faiscavam, mas não de raiva. - Eu quero! Quero conhecer sua família, quero entender o que você esconde e por que esconde de mim.

Ele apoiou o queixo no ombro dela. - Não estou escondendo mais nada de você. Estou abrindo um jogo que eu escondi, mas escondi sempre, não foi de você. - Shaoran virou-a, fazendo ficar de frente para ele, colocou uma mecha, que caia sobre os olhos verdes, do cabelo claro, atrás da orelha. - Você é a única pessoa, a primeira e única, para quem eu quero contar isso. - Ela sorriu e o chinês acariciou suas bochechas. - Quero dividir tudo com você, quero que você saiba de tudo!

Ela inclinou-se para beijar os lábios do namorado, mas ele fora mais rápido, enlaçando ela um abraço e dando-lhe um terno beijo.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura aproveitou o final da tarde, quando Tomoyo estava ocupada com os deveres das aulas, Meiling e Harumi com os respectivos namorados e as primas longe da Universidade para fazer as malas. Pegou todas suas roupas e duas blusas da irmã, o cartão de crétido novo, um punhado de dinheiro e deixou uma carta dobrada no travesseiro de Tomoyo, encostando a janela antes de sair, para o papel não voar.

Pelo horário, Shaoran já devia estar lá, mas Sakura esperou por dez minutos antes de ver um comprido e luxuoso carro preto virar o portão do estacionamento, a limusine parou a centímetros dela e seu condutor desceu, carregando as malas até o porta-malas, enquanto Shaoran descia do banco traseiro e conduzia a namorada ao carro.

Durante a viagem até o aeroporto a socialite ainda tentava assimilar os fatos, e seu namorado, observando isso, deu-lhe privacidade e permaneceu calado, apenas afagando-lhe os cabelos da nuca. O vôo para Hong Kong sairia às onze horas e isso dava, exatamente, uma hora e meia para o casal despachar as malas e percorrer o aeroporto e talvez, dependendo do movimento, comer alguma coisa.

Quinze para as onze eles estavam embarcaram e o avião decolou no horário certo. Sakura olhava pela janela, imaginando a reação da irmã e da família, e imaginando, para seu pavor, a família Li. Shaoran tocou-lhe as mãos, puxando-a para si, ela apoio a cabeça no ombro dele.

Em meio a carinhos e beijinhos no topo da cabeça loira de Sakura, o chinês sussurrou fazendo-a olhar para ele. - Saki, você sabia que eu me apaixonei por você, assim, de primeira vista?

A loira riu e beijou os lábios de Shaoran. - Eu também... Amor a primeira vista!

- Está certa disso tudo? Quero dizer, não está brava ou nada do gênero, está?

- Estou com medo. - Admitiu, abaixando a mesinha e chamando uma aeromoça.

- Medo? - Ela confirmou e pediu a moça uniformizada uma água sem gás.

- Medo da reação de sua família. Você disse que eles são conservadores e tals... - Bebeu a água aos poucos e pausadamente.

- Eles vão te adorar! - Shaoran parecia convicto. - Vão adorar ainda mais depois de saberem que por você eu mudei de opinião.

- Sobre? - Sua voz parecia desinteressada, mas seus olhos verdes permaneciam fixos no rosto do namorado.

- Sobre assumir os negócios da família. - Ele suspirou. - Quero dizer, Sakura, eu te amo e sei que isso é premeditado mas um dia quero me casar com você. - Vendo o espanto no rosto delicado da namorada, Shaoran corrigiu-se. - Um dia, vamos casar, não é? Num futuro...

- Ah... - Ela assentiu. - Num futuro!

- Eu quero te dar tudo, e isso significa que não posso ser desertado como planejava... - Ele riu baixo. - Tenho noção das minhas responsabilidades agora.

- Entendo. - A loira suspirou. - Eu te entendo perfeitamente. Shaoran, muita coisa mudou na minha vida, sabe? Minha bola de cristal Hans Stern se quebrou, mas eu nunca estive mais feliz, mais completa. Não vou ser hipócrita, George Armani e Hubert Givenchy, até Donatella Versaci, sabem fazer uma mulher feliz, mas nada se compara a experiência de se apaixonar, de amar e ser amada. Eu imagino que nenhum deles Geoge, Donatella e Hubert, tenham amado assim, Donatella tem o irmão Santo, mas era de sua irmã Gianna que ela mais gostava, e isso me faz lembrar de Tomoyo! - Ela parecia ter saido de uma linha de raciocinio para outra, deixando Shaoran confuso, mas preocupado quando Sakura exclamou um "merda" e discou um número rapidamente.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Tomy, **

**Me perdoe por não me despedir, mas quando aparece uma chance em mil de ser feliz, você tem que pegar!**

**Só estou correndo atrás do que eu amo, e Tomoyo, eu juro, amo Shaoran como nunca amei e sei que nunca vou amar ninguém.**

**Estamos em Hong Kong e estou com o celular. Então, me ligue!**

**Te amo demais, mana.**

**Beijos**

**Sakura**

**P.S.: Levei sua blusa azul de mangas três quartos!**

Tomoyo alternava-se em momentos de pânico, socando o travesseiro, e momentos de preocupação, ao ligar para o celular da irmã e cair na caixa postal.

Ela relia o bilhete e só uma conclusão lhe vinha: Sakura e Shaoran haviam fugido!

Mas, Céus, fugindo de o que ou de quem? Teriam eles fugido para casar, eliminou essa possibilidade, pensando que se fosse o caso estariam em Las Vegas, não Hong Kong!

- Oh, Deus!- Exclamava, lutando com os botões do celular. - Hong Kong! Por que, Hong Kong?

Em meio a sua crise, ouviu batidas na porta e consentiu a entrada. Eriol, carregando flores e muito bem vestido, observava a morena encostado na porta. Ela virou o rosto para ver quem estava lá, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar.

- Eriol! Oh, Eriol, me ajude! - Ela ignorou o insinuante convite para um jantar e pôs-se a chorar, enquanto Eriol rapidamente, sentava-se junto a ela, puxando o rosto molhado para seu peito.

- O que houve, Tomoyo? Me diga... - Ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos, envolvendo o corpo dela num abraço.

- Sakura...e Shaoran...Fugiram...para Hong Kong! - Os soluços dela não diminuíram a oscilação de sua respiração, Eriol enrijeceu.

- Shaoran e Sakura estão aonde? - Ele exaltou, encarando os olhos marejados de Tomoyo.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

- Tomoyo já ligou várias vezes e eu não consigo ligar de volta! - Sakura revoltou-se, esticando o celular para Shaoran.

- Será o sinal? - Ele ergueu o aparelho.

- Meu amor, ponha o cinto. - A socialite alertou o namorado, puxando o cinto em volta de sua cintura. - Chegamos à China!

**N.A.: Soltem os fogos de artifício, pois quem é vivo sempre aparece!**

**L&T voltou com tudo meus queridos e eu peço, humildemente, milhões de desculpas pela demora imensa...**

**Gente, façam-me feliz, mesmo eu não mereçendo... e mandem** **reviews!**

**Nandinha, é sua hora de brilhar:**

**N.R.: Pessoas do kokoro da Natsumiiiii!!!!! Que lindooo!!!! Mais um capítulo de L&T!!!!**

**Mas raios, Cah! Você volta com um capítulo que acaba assim? Desse jeito ao dá... Já estou louca por uma continuação T_T**

**A-DO-REI esse capítuloo!!!! Lindooo!!! E estou muito ansiosa para ver a reação da Yelan e tals... Não vejo a hora para ler outro, viu dona Cah?!**

**Sobre um assunto nada a ver... Algum de vocês acompanha uma série de livros chamada Crepúsculo (Twilight)? Se não acompanharem... acompanhem já! É ótima!!! E o filme estréia dia 19, com direito a pré-estréia dia 18... Eu e a Bruna iremos na pré-estréia! Vão também, pois estou com a impressão de que valerá muito a pena... (além do protagonista ser maravilhoso...) (POV BRUNA- Oh, sim...RobPattz! Ai ai ai...)**

**E é isso...espero que tenham adorado esse capítulo... E conto com a review de vocês, ok?**

**Beijos da Bruna e Natsumi, e não esqueçam de reviews e de conferir esse ótimo livro/filme!**

**Respostas aos Reviews**

Ma Ling Chan : Má...Onde está você, mana? Os aliens te abduziram? Please, me mande noticias suas!

Gabii GLO xD : Bom, espero que você possa acompanhar, apezer da eternidade que eu demorei, né? Acho que suas aulas já devem ter acabado agora...Rsrsrrs

Desculpe a demora, ok?

Amanda: Oh, sim! Eles são ótimos, não?

Vanessa li: Prometo que agora será muito mais rápido! Desculpe!

sakusasuke: Bem vinda! Olha, prometo ser BEM mais rápida!

camila: sempre, né maninha?

fabio-kun : Bom...Nem tenho palavras, Fabinho!

aiko-chan: Brigada! E prometo, atualização decente!

kammilare : Brigada, espero que você continue nos acompanhando nessa reta final...

shiinigami' : Cá estamos, quase um ano depois! Desculpe, viu? Prometo que atrasos assim não aconteceram mais!

Ladyh Sah : Migah! Brigada pelo apoio!

Katryna Greenleaf Black : Você me inspirou! rrsrrrs Tem um dialógo que é sobre sua duvida, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

sakura sweet girl: Eu conheço bastante sim! Sempre gostei, sabe? Ai, brigada! E espero que não me abandone!

Lory: Não, nunca a deixaria sem um final! Seria cruel demais, né? Posso demorar, mas cá estou...rsrsrs

Thata: O capítulo novinho está aqui! Espero que tenha gostado!

Naty Li : muito obrigada! Você me ajudou muito com o incentivo na review! Esse capítulo é mérito seu, viu?

**Bom, só mais um pedido: Please, Don't leave me!**


	14. Primeira impressão

**Lady and the Tramp**

Capítulo 14

_- Shaoran e Sakura estão aonde? - Ele exaltou, encarando os olhos marejados de Tomoyo._

_..._

_- Meu amor, ponha o cinto. - A socialite alertou o namorado, puxando o cinto em volta de sua cintura. - Chegamos à China!_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura apertou, involuntariamente, a mão de Shaoran ao ouvir a permissão de descer da aeronave. Ele levantou primeiro, conduzindo-a por todo o caminho até pararem perto da saída de um dos portões de desembarque, onde a socialite reconheceu a figura de um senhor alto e bem magro, parecia ser Wei, o "pai-postiço" de Shaoran, o namorado tinha lhe mostrado várias fotografias de sua infância e esse senhor estava na maioria.

Wei tinha junto a si dois carrinhos, onde estavam as malas do casal. O olhar que ele lançou a Shaoran foi tão paternal, que Sakura sentiu um aperto saudoso no peito, sua preocupação com Tomoyo e os pais de acentuava a cada minuto.

- Wei... - Shaoran abraçou Wei, de um modo desajeitado, pois ele ainda prendia a mão da namorada. - Essa é a Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

- Como vai? - Sakura recuou, quando Wei deu uma piscadinha a Shaoran.

- Senhorita Kinomoto. - Ele cortês, beijou a face de sua mão.

- Só Sakura, sim? - Wei assentiu, e ela teve a estranha sensação de que eles se dariam muito bem.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wei dirigia um enorme e comprido carro preto, e conversa com Shaoran.

- A senhora Li esta confusa e devo confessar que também estou, Xiao Lang. - Shaoran encarou os olhos idosos pelo retrovisor, enquanto afagava os cabelos da adormecida Sakura.

- Confusos... ou surpresos? - Ele soltou uma risada baixa. - Acha que mamãe vai gostar dela?

- Sua mãe aprovará aquela que lhe fizer feliz, você sabe disso. - O senil senhor balançou a cabeça ao estacionar. - Melhor acordá-la.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tomoyo encarava Eriol, que discutia em chinês pelo celular. Então, ele finalmente desligou e voltou-se para a morena, que mantinha as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama.

- O que está acontecendo, Eriol? - Sua voz fanha pelo choro, tinha um tom sóbrio. - O que, diabos, todos estão escondendo?

A Kinomoto ouviu Eriol murmurar um "Shaoran escolheu assim", e fixou sua atenção nos olhos azuis do inglês. Ele suspirou alto demais e assentiu, como se dando por derrotado.

- Tomoyo... Sakura está em Hong Kong com Shaoran, conhecendo a família dele. - Os olhos de Tomoyo se estreitaram e Eriol continuou. - Os Li são um clã muito, muito rico. E não só eles, minha família e os Long, pais de Jake, são sócios em várias empresas e controlam uma grande porcentagem da Bolsa.

A morena jogou a cabeça para trás, tentando assimilar as idéias. - Está querendo me dizer que, você, Shaoran, Meiling e Jake são ricos?

- Milionários, para falar a verdade... - Ele deu de ombros.

- E a minha irmã está com Shaoran na China? Os dois, sozinhos...?

- Acredito que Shaoran está apresentando-a para a família. - Os olhos azuis encaravam os travesseiros estampados fazendo um pequeno sorriso brotar em seu rosto. - Pernalonga e Patolino?

A pele albina de Tomoyo corou, causando risos no britânico.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ao entrar no grande e iluminado hall, Sakura pode ter uma clara noção de que Shaoran não estava exagerando quando falou da fortuna Li, as cores exuberantes desciam como uma delicada chuva na forma de cortinas, o piso refletia a imagem, iluminando o cômodo e enchendo-o de vida, os poucos móveis mostravam elegância e os espelhos de parede inteira finalizavam a decoração.

Pelo reflexo do espelho, Sakura viu os empregados carregando as malas para o andar superior, a escada, longa e suntuosa, parecia não ter fim. O vestido azul que ela usava, com um cinto na cintura, parecia simples demais comparado as roupas que usavam as mulheres que se aproximavam.

- Xiao! Você voltou! - Elas falam em coro, como se fossem a mesma pessoa, eram quatro. Todas ruivas e igualmente bonitas, apertavam as bochechas de Shaoran, e puxavam seus braços para todas as direções.

- Calma... Meninas, larguem seu irmão. - A mulher esbelta e morena ordenou, descendo as escadas com uma sofisticação majestosa, seu vestido chinês tinha detalhes pratas na gola e na barra, o tecido preto ressaltava a cor de seus cabelos. Com certeza, ela não aparentava ter filhos da idade e Shaoran e das gêmeas. Ela parou na frente do filho, analisando-o com extremo cuidado, por fim abriu os braços, elaçando-o num terno abraço maternal. - É bom tê-lo de volta, meu menino.

- Mãe, quero que conheça uma pessoa - Os dois viram-se para Sakura, que mexia freneticamente nas mechas de cabelo que caiam-lhe pelo rosto. - essa é Sakura Kinomoto, minha namorada.

- Flor de Cerejeira, - a mãe de Shaoran acariciou seus cabelos. - seja bem-vinda. Sou Yelan Li, imagino que vocês precisem de um bom descanso, não é? Wei pode providenciar isso?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sentada na macia e grande cama, Sakura encarava o visor do celular: **15 chamadas perdidas - Tomoyo**.

- Droga, - a rediscagem dava sinal, mas sempre caindo na caixa, até que o riso alegre da irmã atendeu. - Tomoyo, qual é seu problema, hein?

_- Ah! O meu? Sou eu que estou na China?_

- Sem sarcasmos... Acho que eu te devo explicações, não é?

_- Se for falar da família do Shaoran, poupe sua saliva. O Eriol já me contou._

- Que fofoqueiro!

_- Pelo menos, alguém me põe a par, se eu fosse esperar a sua boa vontade, já estaria estirada no chão. Faz noção do quanto me deixou aflita, sua maluca?_

- Tomoyo, desculpe...

_- Por Edward, Sakura! Você é uma desmiolada, como vai saindo do país assim, sem mais nem menos?_

- Não se esqueça de já tenho a maior idade, sis. Agora, vai me deixar falar?

_- Sim._

- Conheci a mãe dele, vou ficar só uma semana aqui, não é caso para alarde.

_- Hum...Senhorita, imagino que vá ligar para o papai e contar tudinho, não é? Porque se você pensa que eu vou segurar sua barra aqui, está muito enganada. Se você tem cara de ir até a China sozinha, você pode assumir suas responsabilidades também._

- Já estava planejando isso... Ai Tomy.

_- Bom... Muito bom mesmo!_

- Por falar no papai, tem alguma noticia do bebê? Faltam só três meses, não é?

_- É, é sim! Bom, a mamãe ligou ontem, para dizer que o Yukito e a Nattie estão pensando em ir morar na Europa, e o Touya e a Bruna, obviamente, vão junto. Então, eles vão esperar o bebê nascer e fazer um jantar de despedida. O papai está imperativo com a idéia de ter uma criança chorando pela casa e está fazendo planos de comprar uma nova casa no interior e nos deixar morando sozinhas aqui em Tókio, assim ninguém sofre com a "crise do ninho vazio"._

- Morando sozinhas? Tomy, isso é serio?

_- Super sério, Sakurinha. Agora, imagina como o papai vai confiar em você depois dessa que você aprontou? Ele vai estrilar mana!_

- Tomoyo... Aiaiai...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**N.A.: **_Oie leitores! Cá estou eu, de volta com mais um capítulo...Eu terminei já faz algum tempo, mas eu queria complementá-lo e no final acabei deixando no suspense mesmo. E neste capítulo, a nossa revisora mais-querida-do-mundo, a Nattie, não pode revisar. Ela está sem net, e então vamos ignorar todos os erros ortográficos que a Nattie não pode consertar. Ah, também queria dar uma super sugestão para vocês, a fic Como La Luna, da Milla Masen Cullen, é mara!! Eu estou encarregada da revisão, e estou amando a fic! Quem quiser conferir, não irá se arrepender! Gente, por último, não se esqueçam de fazer uma pessoinha feliz e comentar!!_

_**Reviews:**_

**shiinigami'**: _Oiie, bom imagino que como eu você é bem romântica, né? Porque eu também acho a coisa mais fofa do mundo ver o Syao apaixonado! Rsrsrs... Agora eu vou colocar mais cenas românticas, com direito a declarações e tudo! Obrigada pelo apóio! Beijoss_

**Katryna Greenleaf**: _Oi Katry! Nossa, estou completamente viciada na sua fic, Eu pego esse Homem! É muito boa! Mas, então... O que achou da recepção da família Li? Será que iram aceitar a Sakura?? Hum...O que você achou? Beijos_

**Natsumi Shimizudani Yamashina** : _Amore!! Agora estamos mais perto de cidade, e mais longe na net, não é? Quando você volta, hein? Tô morrendo de saudades! Hey, julho a senhorita vem mesmo? Beijoss e te amoo_

**Naty Li** : _Oie, então, o que você achou da primeira impressão da Sakura e da Yelan? Esse capítulo também ficou curtinho, né? Mas, eu preferi postar assim do que deixar vocês esperando... Ah, eu adoro a sua fic, Um anjo em minha vida! É linda demais!!! Bom, obrigada e espero que você goste desse capítulo também...Beijos_

**melguinha3** : _Olá, obrigada pelo apóio! Você gostou desse capítulo?Hey, a minha irmã adora sua fic, Destino. Beijos_

**Yume no Yoru** : _Oiie, você pegou nos últimos capítulos? Mas, tá dando para acompanhar, né? Qualquer duvida, é só perguntar, ok? Vou ficar muito feliz em responder XD... Ah, nós somos xarás, meu outro nome é Marina, e também nasci em dezembro! Só sou dois aninhos mais velha que você, mas esses detalhes de idade não contam, Rsrsrrss Beijoss_

**Thata**: _Oi, que bom que você gostou! E desse, que tal? Aii, eu adoro ler fics que me deixam viciada... Rsrsrrs É sempre tão legal! rsrsrs Beijoss_

**: **_Oii, que bom que você tá gostando da fic! Espero ver você aqui nos próximos capítulos! Beijos_

_Então é isso pessoal!_

_Beijos_


	15. You Belong With Me

**Lady and the Tramp**

**Capítulo 15: You Belong with Me**

Duas seguidas batidas na porta despertaram Sakura, ela apenas abriu os olhos para checar a hora. 06:15.

Deixou o sono tomar conta de si novamente, claro que estava cedo demais para se levantar, não é? Não é? As batidas persistiram, mas Sakura continuou negando-se a levantar. Pelos Céus, sabe que horas acabou o jantar da noite passada?! Sem contar o fuso-horário, afinal ela está na China...

Três batidas e uma pausa. Soltou o ar com força e voltou para seus sonhos. Mais três batidas.

-Que gente persistente. - Pensou, tampando o rosto com o travesseiro, quando mais três batidas a despertaram de vez.

Praguejando contra toda a linhagem dos Li, obrigou-se a levantar, dando um impulso para sair da macia e acolhedora cama, depois disso tudo aconteceu rápido como num filme acelerado. Seu pé enroscou na ponta do cobertor, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e a obrigando a segurar na cortina, mas o delicado tecido não agüentou e rasgou levando Sakura ao chão.

- Acho que ela acordou! - Ouviu uma voz chinesa, que vinha de trás da porta, gritar.

'Não brinca!' - Ironizou mentalmente, levantando-se e rumando para o banheiro. - Bom jeito de começar o dia!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

O dia passou tão rápido que quase esquecerá de ligar para Tomoyo, se bem que não ansiava muito por esse momento, já que a última ligação não havia sido muito agradável. Tomoyo estava em casa, então conversar com o pai tornou-se inevitável, e como a irmã a alertara, ele não reagiu muito bem a viagem não-planejada da filha com o namorado(que ela tivera que repetir mil vezes: apenas namorado!). Fujitaka a repreendeu, gritou e fez ameaças, mas depois de muitas horas gastando em Yuan **(nota 1)**, Sakura conseguiu amaciar o papai, como toda boa filha mimada.

Discou o número da irmã, e quando Tomoyo atendeu e afirmou que estava sozinha, Sakura pode contar sobre o mico que pagara naquela tarde.

- Shaoran teve que resolver alguns problemas que ninguém me disse quais eram, e eu queria dar uma volta para conhecer a cidade.

"...eu tava morrendo de fome!Perguntei para uma passante: onde posso comer algo, qualquer coisa? Sem falar inglês e nem japonês, o que eu achei muito estranho por ser em Hong Kong, ela tentou me explicar onde ficava o restaurante mais próximo.  
O restaurante era agradável e limpo (a primeira vista) tudo tranqüilo até eu receber o cardápio...tudo em chinês! E apesar de todas as viagens que fizemos, sempre rola algumas falsas impressões do que é verdadeiro ou folclore numa outra cultura, então fiquei com medo de indicar algum prato e acabar comendo escorpião, cobra, besouros ou outros bichos...levantei sem graça e fui embora. Foi quando comecei a sessão micos, fiz algumas mímicas, desenhei um sanduíche, escrevi hambúrguer, mas as pobres moças não conheciam o tal Mc Donald's. Eis que fui socorrida por uma professora muito simpática que me escreveu num pedaço de papel os tais caracteres 麦当劳 Mai Dang Lao - o famoso Mc Donald's!"**(nota 2)**

_- Se não quiser ganhar alguns quilinhos extras nos próximos dias é melhor aprender logo o Mandarim, Sak. _- Tomoyo ria, pensando saudosamente na irmã_._

- Enquanto você se diverte as minhas custas, eu estou cozinhando à 35°C**(nota 3)**!

-_ O que você está usando?_ - Foi inevitável! Saber o que Sakura vestia era uma necessidade para Tomoyo! Uma estranha mania que sempre teve.

- Capri branca, blusa rosa de um ombro só e strappy heels pretos. Mas vou me trocar para o jantar. - A loira adorava falar sobre suas roupas, mas estava realmente cansada. - Tomy, eu _preciso_ me afundar naquela banheira! Prometo que te ligo antes de dormir, ok?

_- Lembre-se da diferença de 1 hora!_ - A socialite sentiu a saudade apertar, mas pretendia sair com Eriol e distrair a cabeça, assim desligou com a irmã.

A surpresa de Tomoyo ficou por conta de uma ligação inesperada, que interrompera seu sagrado banho. Com os cabelos enrolados numa toalha amarela e calçando apenas um pé dos chinelos com a estampa do Mickey e do Donald, pegou o aparelho em cima do móvel de cabeceira e levou ao ouvido, sem olhar o nome no identificador de chamada.

- Primeiro Looney Tunes e agora Disney? Você não aproveitou muito sua infância, não é? - A aluna de música riu. Eriol não perdia uma oportunidade de infernizá-la.

" Divino...Macio...Sexy!" Tomoyo suspirou, pensando em como a voz de Eriol soava, com aquele sotaque britânico irresistível. Ele teve que pigarrear para acordá-la de seu transe. - Como sabe da Disney? Onde você está?

- Na sua janela. - Tomoyo corou, virando-se para a janela semi-cerrada. Lá estava a sombra de Eriol, olhando-a...de toalha e...pantufa... da Disney. Instintivamente, levou a mão ao colo, cobrindo-o. Levou o celular de volta ao ouvido. - Que gracinha! Você ficou vermelha.- Droga!, praguejou mentalmente. Eriol continuou - Pensei em adiantar a nossa saída, a noite está linda, vamos caminhar pela cidade.

Tomoyo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, Eriol podia _vê-la,_ afinal. Ele saiu de sua janela logo depois, deixando-a livre para se arrumar, não sem antes trancar as janelas e portas, já imaginou...!

Escolheu um vestido bege em evasê, jaqueta preta acinturada, sandálias pretas. Pelo olhar de Eriol, concluiu que estava bem bonita.

Os dois andaram despreocupadamente, a mão de Eriol roçando a de Tomoyo. Ela podia sentir que corava, e ele estava, claramente, nervoso. - Bonitas unhas, - Comentou o inglês, olhando a outra mão de Tomoyo, que segurava a alça da bolsa no ombro. - laranja é uma cor diferente para esmalte.

Ela soltou um risinho. - É a nova moda. Esmaltes laranja, azul, verde e, claro, vermelho.

Eriol assentiu, parando em frente a uma pizzaria que oferecia mesas na calçada. Ele indicou uma mesa mais afastada para o garçom, convidando Tomoyo a se sentar.

- Então, - Começou, desajeitosamente, o inglês. Tomoyo o olhou sob os cílios, aparentemente procurando algo na bolsa. - você está com saudades da sua irmã?

A estudante de música repuxou os lábios num sorriso. - Sim. Nunca passei tanto tempo longe dela.

Ele assentiu, curioso em relação ao que a acompanhante remexia na bolsa.

- Sabe Eriol, eu sempre tive muita curiosidade para entender o por quê de você ter me beijado no dia em que nos conhecemos.

- Bom...Para falar a verdade, - Eriol inclinou-se para frente, fazendo menção de pegar a mão de Tomoyo - eu te achei muito bonita, mas isso é óbvio, e eu não sabia exatamente qual era a sua. Quero dizer, você e sua irmã são conhecidas pela fama de não ser acessíveis, e isso me deixou muito nervoso, acho que foi impulso.

Antes que Tomoyo pudesse responder, o casal foi interrompido pelo garçom, que oferecia os cardápios. Eriol adiantou-se, recusando.

- Já sabemos o que vamos pedir.

- Já? - Tomoyo surpreendeu-se mais uma vez. Eriol realmente não era um cara previsível. Ele sorriu, em cumplicidade.

- Queremos uma pizza de alho!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sakura estava recostada na poltrona da sala, absorta na leitura de um livro, esperando que Shaoran voltasse da Li Cia. Ao seu lado, no sofá de couro branco, as duas irmãs mais velhas de Shaoran conversavam com seus respectivos namorados, no chão, sobre o tapete, haviam almofadas espalhadas, onde as outras três futuras cunhadas de Sakura estavam deitadas, assintindo o novo filme da Disney.

Agora que passara mais tempo com elas, Sakura percebeu que as irmãs Li são, apesar de multimilionárias, pessoas muito simples. A partir disso, a socialite entendeu o porque das atitudes de Shaoran. Yelan Li tinha criado os filhos para serem humildes, o que não era nada parecido com sua criação. Fujitaka e Sonomi nunca privaram nada a ela e Tomoyo, e nunca as ensinaram a não ostentar o dinheiro. Sakura e a irmã sempre usaram roupas de marca, enquanto os Li, apesar de bem vestidos, não pareciam um outdoor, como as irmãs Kinomoto.

A loira encarou, automaticamente, os jeans Calvin Klein que usava. Eram bonitos, claro, e ficavam ainda melhores combinados com suas novas sandálias Valentino, de salto 11. Olhou, discretamente, para Yelan. A matriarca dos Li estava parada sob o arco que dividia as salas, as filhas e Sakura ocupavam a sala de tv, e Yelan, a pouco, estava na sala principal. A futura sogra estava gloriosa em um belo conjunto chinês, branco e preto.

Talvez devesse sair para fazer compras, pensou Sakura. Então, ouviram Shaoran chegar.

O chinês falava ao celular, dando instruções sobre alguma coisa que Sakura não entendera. Quando ele cruzou a sala, Yelan enrijeceu, parecendo espantada. Ninguém mais pareceu notar, e Sakura presumiu que não deveria comentar nada.

Logo a mesa foi servida, e os Li, com seus convidados, se sentaram. Yelan ainda encarava o filho, que parecia alheio a tudo, as irmãs Li conversavam, animadamente, sobre viajar de novo para Orlando, nos parques temáticos da Disney. As mais velhas relutavam, alegando que as últimas férias tinham sido nos Estados Unidos e agora elas preferiam ir à Austrália. Sakura, que havia viajado para ambos os lugares, comentou que valia a pena conhecer a Austrália, mas que Orlando e Miami seria mais divertido.

Passaram o jantar entretidos na conversa sobre o Magic Kindom, que mal repararam que Shaoran não participava. Só quando todos se retiraram, e Shaoran acompanhou Sakura até a varanda, que ela pode fazer suas perguntas.

- O que está havendo, amor? - Ela lhe tocou os cabelos, carinhosamente.

- Não é nada demais, apenas problemas na empresa.

Sakura sentiu-se culpada. Shaoran lhe dissera, no dia em que eles foram para China, que assumiria os negócios da família, para um dia poder se casar com ela. E agora, vendo o namorado tão infeliz, Sakura não sabia o que pensar, nem o que dizer a ele.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa. - Exclamou Shaoran, de repente com um novo ânimo. - Venha.

Sakura o seguiu até os fundos da mansão, onde havia um jardim. Shaoran tocou numa das árvores, e olhou os pés da namorada. - Acho que você está com os sapatos errados para isso. - Ele indicou o topo da árvore, que parecia ser ligado com o telhado da casa.

Sakura agarrou o tronco de árvore, e começou, desajeitosa, a subir. Ela virou-se para Shaoran, logo atrás dela. - Eu sei que se eu cair, você vai me segurar. Não existem sapatos que sejam mais fortes que você.

Os dois riram, chegando ao topo da copa. Shaoran puxou a namorada, levando-a até o telhado da mansão. Lá tinha uma espécie de clarabóia, que dava uma espetacular visão do céu estrelado.

Eles se sentaram no piso, Shaoran com os braços em volta de Sakura, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Foi aqui que passei a maior parte da minha infância. Nunca trouxe ninguém aqui, nem Eriol, Jake ou Meiling.

Sakura o olhou, apaixonada. Ele continuou: - É meu lugar secreto. Agora nosso.

Eles se beijaram sob a luz das estrelas, sem se preocupar com mais nada.

**Continua...**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**You Belong with Me é da Taylor Swift, recomendo que todos assistam o clipe, pois é super fofo!**

**Nota 1: **Yuan é a moeda chinesa, a conversão para reais é muito complicada, mas se alguém estiver curioso, avisa nas reviews que no próximo chappie eu explico!

**Nota 2: **baseado em fatos reais de Pati Bolsoy.

**Nota 3: **Conforme relatório de Hong Kong, China. Quarta-feira, 5 de Agosto de 2009 14:30 Local Time (Quarta-feira, 06:30 GMT)

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**N.A.: **Em primeiro lugar, os personagens não me pertencem, nem Mc Donald's, Mickey e Donald, Looney Tunes, Disney, Calvin Klein e Valetino!!

E ai, garotas?? Tudo bem com vocês? Calma, o mundo não acabou! Eu imagino que vocês estão com aquela cara, "Não acretido que atualizou L&T!", pois é, colegas! E nem é época de Papai Noel ainda! rsrsrrsrrs

Agora, deixando as piadas infâmes de lado, curtiram o chappie?? E as expectativas para com a família Li?? E Tomoyo e Eriol, vão sair desse chove-não-molha?? Comentem, meninas!! Preciso de vocês, hein??

Passando a palavra à Nattie:

**N.R.:** Hey povo do FF!! Sim, LAT está de volta , para a alegria geral da nação!!! E eu adorei o capítulo, com toda a certeza... só tem um defeito: Odeio a Taylor Swift hahaha... Fora isso, perfeito... fiquei com muita pena da Sakura logo no começo... sem dúvidas, aquele é o pior jeito de se acordar... Enfim, não vou me demorar e que venha o 16!!! (Lewis Carroll é o melhor *-*[nada a ver com nada, mas...])

**_Reviews:_**

Milla Mansen Cullen: Postei!! Não me mate pela demora, hein??

Yume no Yoru: Fiz um suspense básico no capítulo anterior, né? Mas acho que nesse, algumas coisas foram esclarecidas. Ah, mais ainda tem um segredinho sobre os Li que a Sakura vai descobrir em breve!!

Katryna Greenleaf : Concordo com você, não tem como não gostar da Sakura!! Esse jeitinho dela é contagiante, né? E ai, o que você achou, os Li são amistosos??

Naty Li: Desculpa a demora!! Não quero matar ninguém, não! rsrsrsrrrs Então, você continua achando que a Yelan é uma sogra do bem?? Ah, até agora ela foi inofensiva, mas...quem sabe nos próximos...??

Ma Ling Chan: Maninha!! Sumida!! Que saudades de você, Ma!! Viu só? Sakura e Shaoran namorando sério...Hum...rsrsrrsrs E ABDA, hein??

Aki: Serio?? Você gosta mesmo?? Fico feliz!!

An-chan n.n: Realmente, a Sakura e a Tomoyo de aprendizes de Paris Hilton são demais! Eu fico rindo sozinha escrevendo as cenas delas!! rsrsrsrs

Secreet.: Grey's Anatomy? Eu vejo, só que a nova temporada não chega aqui, né?? Eu to procurando um tempo para ler sua fic, sabe, eu adoro essa música, Good Girls Go Bad!!

**_Beijos da Bruna e da Nattie!!_**


End file.
